¿Una mentira o una verdad?
by DraconisRose960
Summary: Edward dejó a Bella en Luna Nueva, pero los Vulturi llegan y la convierten. Ella pierde todos sus recuerdos. ¿Qué pasará cuándo le asignen a Jane y a ella una misión en Forks? - Rated M / Bella OOC
1. Prefacio

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer; yo solo juego con ellos. La historia en cambio sí me pertenece (;_

**Prefacio**

Estaba en mi habitación, pensando cuál sería la mejor manera de deshacerme de Alec y Félix, ellos habían estado persiguiéndome, amorosamente hablando, desde hacía ya mucho tiempo y resultaba exasperante.

No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que los había rechazado, pero no creía que fuera hace demasiado tiempo.

De repente alguien tocó la puerta, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

—Adelante —Respondí con un tono de voz conciliador. Escuché abrirse la puerta y Jane Vulturi entró dedicándome una de sus más radiantes sonrisas.

—Hola querida hermanita —Decía mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la cama dando un sentón increíblemente fuerte.

—Bien, suéltalo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Le contesté con sarcasmo mientras ella ponía una mueca de total indignación.

— ¿Acaso crees que solo vengo por querer algo? —Me le quedé mirando escéptica. — ¡Está bien! Aro quiere decirnos algo sobre una misión, aunque no tengo idea de qué se trata. —Vaciló, haciendo una expresión de fingida astucia. —Pero estoy segura de que es algo importante.

—Creo que no, por lo regular cuando es importante envía a Felix y a tu hermano con nosotras. —Ella me observó y me miró con suspicacia.

— Cierto. — Pero aun así siguió con la duda en su rostro. — ¿Qué querrá ahora? —Se preguntó ella misma ceñuda.

—No lo sé, pero... —Dije levantándome de un salto de la cama. — será mejor ir a preguntarle nosotras mismas, ¿no crees? —Finalicé ya levantada, sonriendo y tendiéndole una mano con la cual se ayudó para levantarse igual de un salto. Ella también sonreía.

Para mi hubiera sido muy normal verla sonreír, pero si alguien más hubiese estado allí, se hubiera quedado con la boca abierta del asombro.

Jane Vulturi, una de las vampiras más temidas por toda la comunidad vampírica y con una mente casi tan perversa como la del mismísimo Aro Vulturi no solía sonreír.

Una vez cara a cara con las grandes puertas que llevaban hacia los tronos en donde se encontrarían ya Aro, Cayo y Marco, los más supremos líderes de nuestra raza, nos miramos y asentimos al mismo tiempo.

Antes de abrir las puertas Jane y yo cubrimos nuestras cabezas con la conocida capa negra que nos identificaba y nos adentramos en la oscuridad del gran salón.

—Hola queridas —Nos recibió Aro, con un saludo lúgubre, desde su habitual posición, la cual era entre Cayo que estaba a su derecha y Marco a su izquierda.

—Amo. —Contestamos las dos al mismo tiempo, hincándonos y quitando la capa de nuestras cabezas

— ¿Qué desean? —Intervino Cayo, con voz fría, cruel y hostil.

—Hemos venido a preguntar algo —Dije con seguridad, no para nada era una de las más poderosas vampiresas de la guardia.

—Hablen. —Contestó Marco con voz ronca y de manera monótona, como de costumbre.

—Queremos saber el fin de esta "misión", si puede llamársele así —Argumentó Jane con voz fría y calculadora. Sus ojos de un rojo brillante eran increíblemente penetrantes cuando observaba de esa manera.

—Queremos que vayan a Forks, tenemos entendido que acaba de llegar un clan que quizás cause problemas —Repuso Aro con una maléfica sonrisa.

Yo sonrío.

—Por supuesto amo, sus órdenes son mi ley —Contesté fríamente, poniendo mis escalofriantes ojos rojos en los suyos.

—Espero que se diviertan. —Dijo juntando sus dos manos y sonriéndonos a las dos. —Y recuerden, no quiero sorpresas.


	2. Nueva Vida

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer; yo solo juego con ellos. La historia en cambio sí me pertenece (;_

**Capítulo 01. Nueva Vida**

—Que clima tan lindo —Repuso Jane mientras salíamos del aeropuerto.

—Sí, creo que el clima no será mucho problema. —Contesté con monotonía, ya estábamos en Forks.

— ¿Crees que debamos pedir un taxi? —Se interrogó Jane, con una mueca graciosa en su delicado rostro.

—No lo sé, tal vez, para no llamar la atención. —La gente nos miraba desde diferentes direcciones, al parecer éramos una novedad.

—Creo que llamamos demasiado la atención ya —Dijo con una sonrisita burlona. —Mira nada más como se te quedan mirando esos chicos. —Comenzó a reírse y yo puse una mueca de fastidio, ya estaba cansada de seguidores fanáticos, eran todos tan molestos.

— ¡Oh cállate!—Comenté, intentando parecer enojada, pero no pude aguantar más cuando las comisuras de mis labios comenzaron a levantarse, dando paso a una sonrisa.

Una vez en la que sería ahora nuestro nuevo hogar, suspiramos pesadamente. No sabía siquiera cómo es que habíamos logrado llegar sin comernos al conductor en un arranque de sed.

—Qué bonita —Susurró Jane asombrada, la casa era sencilla, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña.

—Es perfecta —Respondí, a lo que ella dirigió su mirada hacia mí. Me sonrió, tiró las maletas al suelo y salió corriendo a velocidad vampírica.

— ¡La habitación más grande será la mía! —Gritó con júbilo.

— ¡No es justo! —Abrumada, solté las maletas y salí corriendo también. No me preocupaba demasiado el que pudieran vernos, pues la casa estaba algo alejada del pueblo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

— ¿Quiénes crees que sean la familia de vampiros que mencionó Aro con anterioridad? —Preguntó Jane mientras desempacaba sus cosas, yo ya había terminado.

—No lo sé, pero dijo que nos los encontraríamos y sabríamos cuando los viéramos. —Contesté, ella ya había terminado de acomodar sus cosas.

—Bueno, me gustaría seguir hablando toda la noche contigo, pero hay necesidades. —Dijo alzando las manos en señal de rendición.

Salía de caza.

— ¿Te apetece? —Preguntó con malicia, tomándome de la cintura con cariño.

—No, ve tú. —Le respondí desganada. —Estoy bien. —Repuse con seguridad.

—Está bien. —Comentó con resignación mientras me soltaba la cintura. Era un acto normal para nosotras, aunque muchas personas lo consideraban extraño. —Regreso. ¡No tardo nada! —Dijo mientras salía de la casa a velocidad vampírica dejándome a mí sola.

Para no estar sin nada que hacer, subí a mi habitación y comencé a escuchar música. Era extraño, había veces en las que recordaba perfectamente mi vida humana; a mis padres, a mis amigos. Pero todavía sentía que había algo más que recordar.

No odiaba mi vida, la adoraba, amaba cazar humanos y fingir ser una de ellos al hacerlo, disfrutaba del dolor que les infringía. Tenía todo, pero al mismo tiempo nada.

Era como si no pudiera sentirme viva nunca más, siempre sentía un dolor en el pecho que no me dejaba tranquila, excepto cuando estaba con Jane.

Pero no era suficiente, pues no siempre estaba con Jane. Solía llamarme Isabella Marie Swan, ¿bonito nombre verdad? Según tengo entendido, me decían Bella.

_Bella._

Ahora solo me llamaban Isa o Izzy, ya no utilizaba ese sobrenombre. Llevaba setenta años de inmortalidad y aunque por fuera me mostraba fría y decidida, por dentro era sensible e insegura, esa era una de las partes de mi personalidad que más odiaba.

¿Qué era lo que más amaba de mí? Pues, mis dones. Sentía que eran algo que me hacían única y especial. Uno de ellos, era un escudo mental, podía extenderlo para proteger a muchas personas que estuviesen a mí alrededor. También tenía un escudo físico, sólo que al no practicarlo demasiado, no lo había desarrollado del todo aún.  
Ese poder lo había escondido, pues no quería quitarle el puesto a Renata ni tampoco que me pusieran más responsabilidades. Sólo Jane sabía acerca de ello.

Otro de mis dones era controlar el agua a mi gusto, podía manejarla y también hacer que se manifestara con mis manos.

No eran nada demasiado especial como los de Jane o Alec, pero a mí me gustaban. Aunque no entendía por qué...

¡Pum!

Se escuchó un portazo fuertísimo, me levanté de la cama y comencé a comprobar el olor, era Jane.

— ¡Es increíble! —Decía ella con sarcasmo y se veía muy enojada. — ¡Si yo soy la autoridad! —Siguió alegando mientras yo la miraba confundida.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Pregunté mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

— ¡Un idiota! ¡Por dios! —Siguió encolerizada por un rato y después se obligó a tranquilizarse.

— ¿Ya puedes contármelo? —Exclamé impaciente, ella raras veces se descontrolaba de esta manera.

Suspiró.

—Lo que pasa es que... —Comenzó bien, pero después se detuvo. —Cuando fui de caza me encontré con un vampiro. —Repuso mientras agachaba la cabeza.

— ¿Crees que sea del clan que buscamos? —Ella no contestó al principio.

—No. —Respondió después de unos minutos. —No lo creo, si hubiese sido uno de ellos hubiera sabido que estábamos ahí por ellos y seguramente se hubieran marchado. —Dijo mientras se sentaba en el piso junto a la cama, yo también me senté.

— ¿Entonces...? —Dejé la pregunta inconclusa, no quería presionarla pero si era del clan que buscábamos, sería mejor encontrarlo ya.

—Luego, yo comencé a cazar y él también, no sabía por qué no mejor lo torturaba o lo echaba de ahí. —Se quedó mirando a un punto fijo, como si estuviera recordando. —Pero al terminar, dejó un cabo suelto. —Puntualizó haciendo una mueca. —Le dije que se encargara de eso ahora mismo, pero él no lo hizo, me dijo que yo me las arreglara. —No entendía por qué eso la afectaba tanto.

—Y fuiste por el humano, ¿no es así? —Pregunté con seguridad. Pero después comencé a dudar. — ¿No es así? —Empezó a entrarme el pánico.

—No. —La respuesta que más había temido escuchar ya estaba ahora en mi mente.

_No se había encargado del humano. Mierda._

— ¿Acaso estás loca? —Chillé con fuerza. — ¡Lo has dejado ir! Dios, ¿quién sabe si no estará abriendo la boca ahora mismo? —Me pregunté con horror.

— ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero no sabría decir qué fue lo que me detuvo. —Trató de explicar, aunque yo seguía en las mismas. —Fue como si algo me impidiera moverme y después en lo único en lo que pensé fue en venirme hacia acá. —Dijo derrotada.

— ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarlo, ahora! —Le dije mientras me levantaba y esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo, salí corriendo.

Corríamos y buscábamos, pero no encontrábamos ni rastro del humano que Jane había dejado ir. Empezaba a desesperarme, pues sabía que Aro, Cayo y Marco iban a darle un castigo muy severo al incumplir las órdenes.

—Esto no sirve, es un caso perdido... —Jane empezaba a lamentarse, pero la hice callar con una mano. — ¿Qué...?

— ¡Espera! Creo que huelo algo. —Al decirlo se le iluminó el rostro. —Sígueme. —Dije y comencé a correr. Estábamos en un callejón vacío y era de noche, por lo que no nos preocupaba usar nuestra habitual velocidad.

— ¡Ahí está! —Dijo señalándolo, observé hacia esa dirección y vi a un joven de unos veintitantos años, era rubio y mucho más alto que yo. Estaba de espaldas, pero de un momento a otro se volvió hacia nosotras y en sus ojos pude detectar el miedo.

El pobre echó a correr y estaba a punto de perseguirlo, pero Jane se quedó rígida, como una estatua. Sus pupilas estaban perdidas, era como si hubiera quedado en un estado catatónico.

— ¿Jane? —La llamé, pero no reaccionó.

—Ve tú, yo no puedo moverme. —Susurró levemente, asentí y después me eché a correr.

El callejón estaba oscuro, pero yo podía ver perfectamente todo lo que se encontraba a mí alrededor.

El chico estaba acorralado y él lo sabía, sólo que no dejaba de buscar una manera de escapar y tirarse por encima de la pared que dividía el callejón.

Me acerqué sigilosamente a él, que todavía no me sentía. Le cubrí la boca e intentó gritar, eché su cabeza hacia un lado y acerqué mi boca a su cuello. El chico temblaba de pies a cabeza y eso me gustaba. Retraje los labios, sonriendo y dejando relucir unos blancos y perfectos dientes.

Estaba a punto de morderlo cuando algo me empujó, alejándome de él.

— ¡Sujétenla! —Ordenó una voz aguda, como de soprano. Sentí a dos vampiros detrás de mí, a punto de agarrarme, pero los esquivé y me quedé parada al otro extremo del callejón.

Quedé sorprendida, delante mío estaban siete vampiros bloqueándome el paso hacia la salida. Alcé la cabeza y sonreí.

Ahora agradecía la urgencia de Aro a que aprendiera a luchar y gracias a Félix lo había conseguido con creces, pues ahora era una experta en lucha.

— ¿Bella? —La vampira más menuda había pronunciado mi antiguo sobrenombre

— ¿Qué has dicho? —Pregunté con asombro, después de eso nadie habló y no entendía el porqué de mi incomodidad.

— ¡No puede ser ella! —Exclamó la rubia con rabia. —Será mejor llevarnos al humano de aquí.

—De eso nada, el chico se queda. —Dije con petulancia, mientras la rubia gruñía en forma de amenaza.

—No puedes detenernos tú sola. —Sonreí.

— ¿Estás segura? —Amenacé con maldad y eso la hizo perder los estribos.

Se lanzó contra mí y pude oír claramente que alguien gritaba _¡Detente!_, pero no hizo caso y siguió decidida.

Y como ya sabía, antes de llegar a tocarme, una barrera la detuvo, lanzándola fuertemente hacia atrás.

Ella cayó sobre su espalda y gruñía mientras que los otros la ayudaban a levantarse.

El uso del escudo físico me había dejado agotada, pues aún no estaba acostumbrada y debía ponerlo más en práctica.

—Isa, ¿qué es lo que estás...? —Llegó Jane corriendo, mientras interrumpía su propia frase al ver al humano en brazos de la vampira más bajita.

Ellos se enderezaron y se pusieron frente al chico, protegiéndolo.

—No lo tocarán. —Repuso el rubio con tono de advertencia.

— ¡Sabe demasiado! —Exclamó Jane apuntando hacia el muchacho. — ¡Al defenderlo están exponiéndonos a todos! Además de rompiendo las normas que nos rigen. —Se obligó a tranquilizarse y yo la admiré por eso.

—Debe ser eliminado. —Contesté con firmeza.

— ¿Por qué haces esto Bella? —Preguntó la de cabello corto dolida.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Le pregunté desafiante.

— ¡Porque nosotros te conocemos! —Insistió, acercándose a mí más de lo permitido, por lo que se topó con una barrera. — ¿Es que acaso no nos recuerdas? —Me suplicó con la mirada que la dejase pasar, pero yo me mantuve fría y distante.

—No recuerdo muchas cosas de cuando era humana, pero algo te puedo asegurar. —Le dije con los ojos clavados en los suyos, segura. — Yo no los conozco, a ninguno de ustedes. —Mi declaración los entristeció un poco, pero la bajita no se rindió.

— ¿Recuerdas cuál era tu nombre? —Siguió intentando y por la desesperación, Jane la cortó.

— Ya para, ella no es la que tú piensas. Ahora, entréguennos al chico a menos que quieran ir en contra de la ley. —Dijo lo último apuntándolo con el dedo.

—No lo tocarán. —Nos recordó la rubia.

De pronto ella cayó al piso, gritando de dolor. El grandote se tiró al piso y trató de levantarla, pero no podía, pues ella se clavaba con mucha fuerza al piso por el dolor que Jane le provocaba.

— ¡Detente! —Gritó el chico humano escapándose del agarre del vampiro de cabello cobrizo y el rubio.

Estaba segura que Jane casi brincaba de la alegría, pues yo misma estaba cantando victoria. Lo agarré por el cuello y lo lancé detrás de mí, donde se golpeó con la pared quedando inconsciente.

Todo iba demasiado rápido, el de cabello cobrizo se dirigió hacia mí corriendo y al ser muy rápido, no pude detenerlo.

Su cuerpo impactó con el mío, tirándome al piso. De reojo pude apreciar al vampiro rubio empujando a Jane de la misma manera y tomándola por sorpresa.

— ¿Cuál era tu nombre? —Exclamó autoritariamente. — ¡Dímelo! —Vociferó, pero ahora agarrándome de las muñecas y poniéndolas contra el piso, él estaba sobre mí.

— Isabella Swan. —Dije con sorna, muy segura de mí misma. Abrió los ojos como platos. —Pero ahora soy Isabella Vulturi, disfruto cazar humanos y ¿adivina qué? Soy superior a ti. —Exclamé mientras me lo quitaba de encima, lanzándolo contra el rubio, dos pájaros de un tiro.

— Buena esa Izzy. —Dijo Jane con júbilo, levantándose y poniéndose a mi lado. Los vampiros nos rodearon y todavía no hallaba ni rastro del chico humano.

—Tenemos que irnos, aquí no está el humano. —Susurré en un tono únicamente audible para ella, negando con la cabeza.

—Tenemos que pelear, no podemos dejárselo tan fácil —Inquirió Jane con urgencia.

—Tenemos que irnos, se han llevado al chico. —Le recordé. —No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. —Dije, mientras salíamos corriendo lo más rápido que podíamos.

En todo caso, deberíamos de haber ido a buscar al humano, pero no lo haríamos. Después de todo, esta no sería la última vez que nos viéramos.


	3. De caza

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer; yo solo juego con ellos. La historia en cambio sí me pertenece (;_

**Capítulo 02. De caza**

—Jane, no podemos hacerlo. —Le decía mientras acomodaba algunas cosas en mi habitación.

— ¿Por qué no? Capaz y descubrimos algo sobre el clan que buscamos. —Me contradijo y yo guardé silencio, girándome y dando mi clara negativa mirándola a los ojos. — ¿Y qué hay del humano? —Preguntó con suspicacia. —Puede que esté ahí.

—No lo creo —Respondí y ella me observó con ironía.

— ¡Es un mocoso! —Exclamó. —Es obvio que debe de estar en el colegio.

—Podría estar en otro colegio. —Comenté con desgana, girándome otra vez y dándole la espalda.

— ¡Solo hay una secundaria en Forks! —Dijo alzando las manos con desesperación. —Si queremos encontrar a alguien menor de dieciocho años ése es el lugar ideal. —Se acercó a mí y me abrazó por la espalda como niña pequeña. —Por favor, solo será una prueba. Si no funciona nos vamos. —Rogó por decimoquinta vez, pero en esta ocasión no pude negarme.

—Está bien, tú ganas. —Rendida cerré los ojos, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Ella brincaba emocionada.

_¡Siempre caes!_

Me decía mi conciencia, y aunque ya lo sabía, me gustaba creer que mi voluntad era fuerte.

_¡Si claro!_

¡Bueno, ya cállate!

_¡Cómo tú digas!_

Después de eso Jane quiso inscribirnos con el apellido Vulturi. Quedamos en que ella se encargaría de todo mientras yo iba de caza.

—Volveré en unas horas. —Anuncié saliendo de la habitación, pero segundos después volví a asomar la cabeza. — ¡Y no hagas ninguna tontería! —Dije, entrecerrando los ojos y señalándola con el dedo acusadoramente.

—Hecho —Respondió con una sonrisa inocente, aunque yo no me la tragué. Decidí ignorarlo y me fui.

El bosque a veces podía traer una increíble paz y tranquilidad. Mientras me movía rápidamente entre los árboles, comprobé el aroma en el aire para ver si había un humano por ahí.

Y al parecer era mi día de suerte ya que después de unos minutos, sentí a un humano un poco más al norte de donde yo me encontraba.

No era nada especial, solo un señor algo viejo. _Después podría ir a cazar a Seattle, esto servirá por ahora._Pensé, quería divertirme un poco.

—Aquí vamos. —Susurré mientras me movía sigilosamente entre los árboles, observándolo.

El señor estaba solo aparentemente, por lo que me acerqué, cerré los ojos y me entregué completamente a mis instintos.

Pude oír al latido de su corazón y traté de no pensar demasiado en la sangre que debería estar ahora recorriendo su cuerpo.

Volví a abrir los ojos y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba junto a él.

—Hola querida. —Dijo el señor con voz vieja y cansada. En su rostro se le notaban pequeñas arruguitas al sonreír. — ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? —Preguntó como si fuera una niña de cinco años, aunque debía admitir que no era normal ver una chica de diecisiete años en medio del bosque. — ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Preguntó dejando de sonreír.

No entendía por qué no tenía miedo, pues mis ojos eran rojos y no traía lentillas.

_Al menos que no te esté viendo precisamente el rostro._

Pensé sarcásticamente.

— ¡Abuelo, ya he terminado! —De pronto llegó un niño de siete años, presentía que esto se iba a poner aún mejor.

Me moví rápidamente y empujé al niño contra un árbol, dejándolo inconsciente.

— ¡No! —Gritó el anciano con voz ahogada.

—Debería evitar hablar con extraños —Comenté despreocupadamente. —No siempre es buena idea. —Sonreí enseñando mis dientes. El anciano tembló.

— ¿Cómo...? —Trató de hablar, pero no le di tiempo. Corrí hacia su dirección, lo tomé del cuello y lo levanté por encima de mi cabeza.

—Haz lo que yo te ordene y te prometo que te irá bien… —Comenté sonriendo felinamente. —O al menos un poco. —Dije mientras reía divertida.

Lo aventé al piso, donde cayó de espalda y quedó inconsciente. Los humanos eran tan débiles. Así no era divertido.

—Bueno, no importa. —Murmuré para mí misma.

Lo alcé a una altura aceptable y lo mordí, su sangre no era nada especial, por lo que decidí terminar lo más rápido posible.

Al terminar, lo dejé tirado y me dirigí al niño, quién ya estaba consciente y con lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos.

— Hola, nene. —Saludé cordialmente. Bueno, al menos eso intenté. El chico tembló y comenzó a chillar.

—Por favor, no me hagas daño. —Lloriqueó el pequeño. Por un momento sentí compasión, aunque se fue tan rápido como vino.

— Quisiera dejarte vivir, pero no debo dejar cabos sueltos. —Respondí haciendo un falso puchero. —Además, ¿por qué debería de hacerlo? No eres más que un insulso humano. —Reí con maldad. Esto sería sencillo.

Lo tomé de la camisa y lo levanté, mientras que éste gritaba y pataleaba. Acerqué mi boca a su cuello y lamí, saboreándolo, pero aun sin morderle.

— ¡No, por favor! —Gritaba desesperado, aun así no me conmovía más.

Abrí la boca y mis filosos dientes atravesaron su fina piel, haciéndolo gritar más. Succioné la sangre y era como estar en el cielo. La sangre caliente recorrió mi boca hasta atravesar mi garganta. Su sangre no era igual a la del anciano, pues este era un niño joven y fuerte.

Succioné y succioné hasta que dejó de luchar, la vida se le escapaba y no podía hacer más que resignarse.

Cuando me había saciado lo tiré al piso como si de un trapo se tratase y me limpié el hilillo de sangre que había escurrido fuera de mi boca.

Comencé a sentirme un poco insatisfecha, por lo que decidí ir a Seattle, pero sin haber dado un paso aún, sentí que más vampiros se acercaban.

Estaba más que segura que eran los mismos vampiros de la otra ocasión, su aroma era inconfundible.

— ¿Qué demonios...? —Exclamó una voz a mis espaldas.

Me volví hacia ellos y caí en la cuenta de por qué se hallaban ahí, habían escuchado los gritos.

—Dios mío. —Susurró la vampira de cabello color caramelo.

— ¿Cómo has podido? —Murmuró la rubia con furia y dolor. —Era tan solo un niño...

—Era un humano. —Dije restándole importancia. —Una basura.

—Eres un monstruo. —Rugió la rubia.

— ¡Por dios! Son vampiros, mírense. —Les señalé. —Está en nuestra naturaleza matar.

—Isabella, esto está mal. —El rubio habló, con esfuerzo por el horror que había en sus ojos.

El de pelo cobrizo me miraba con dolor y arrepentimiento.

—Lo que ustedes hacen está mal. —Reí con diversión. — ¡No pueden negar lo que son!

—No, pero tampoco somos como tú. —Vociferó la rubia con dolor, aun mirando al humano. Éste yacía en sus piernas.

—Basta Rose. —Murmuró la de pelo color caramelo. —Recriminarla no servirá de nada.

—Queremos ayudarte. —Intervino la chica menuda. —Somos los Cullen. Yo soy Alice, el rubio es Carlisle, junto a él está Esme, este es Jasper, el grandote es Emmet, la rubia Rosalie y este de acá es Edward. —Los nombró señalándolos a todos.

—No necesito su ayuda, ahora si me permiten. —Anuncié mientras me marchaba de ahí a toda velocidad. Otra vez.

Si seguíamos así pensarían que los Vulturi éramos unos cobardes. La próxima vez me enfrentaría a ellos.

Al llegar a Seattle, decidí ir a un pub en el que buscaría algo con lo cual divertirme.

Entré a un pub llamado Uber Tavern y me dirigí hacia la barra, me senté y observé todo a mi alrededor, buscando alguna suculenta presa.

Había muchos chicos y quería algo de _sana_ diversión.

De repente divisé a una humana dirigiéndose hacia mí, quise largarme de allí en ese momento, no quería que una chica insignificante estropeara mi diversión.

Pero decidí quedarme donde estaba y sin moverme esperé que la chica me alcanzara, tenía curiosidad.

—Hola. —Saludó con amabilidad, su aspecto era tierno e inocente, como si necesitara que la protegieran.

—Hola. —Contesté secamente. Ella pareció desanimada, pero no se dio por vencida.

_¡Vaya que tenía agallas!_

—Soy Ariane, mucho gusto. —Añadió tendiéndome la mano, la cual yo acepté renuente.

—Isabella. —Respondí, pero no le presté mucha atención.

Ella pareció algo triste, pero aun así se sentó a mi lado y esperó. Después de unos minutos yo me cansé, pues no había ni un solo humano suculento sin compañía alrededor, todos venían acompañados ya sea por sus amigos o su novia.

Me levanté, decidida a irme y buscar otro pub.

— ¡Espera! —Gritó la chica mientras que yo me alejaba.

Me tomó del brazo intentando detenerme y ahí fue cuando me volví hacia ella, una humana insignificante no tenía derecho a tocarme.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Cuestioné con voz dura.

—Solo quiero acompañarte. —Tímidamente, respondió. Agachó la cabeza en señal de derrota y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas de la vergüenza.

—No. —Fue lo único que contesté y me di la vuelta.

— ¡Espera! —Volvió a detenerme con su mano. — ¿No hay algo para lo que yo pueda servirte? —Preguntó con timidez.

Pensándolo bien... si necesitaba a alguien. Una presa.

—Está bien, pero no estorbes. —Añadí lo último con aspereza y continué caminando hacia la salida del pub, ahora con ella detrás de mí.

La dirigí hacia un callejón oscuro y abandonado, ella era tan inocente que no se dio cuenta de nada.

Una vez solas me dirigí hacia ella, agaché la cabeza y la hundí entre su espeso cabello. El aroma era delicioso.

— ¿Qué haces? —Murmuró con angustia.

—Tú querías acompañarme. —Caminé alrededor de ella, acechándola.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Me detuve, dispuesta a terminar con el juego, pero ella también se acercó e hizo algo que no me esperaba.

Juntó sus labios con los míos y cerró los ojos, yo me quedé estática, mis ojos estaban como platos y no me movía.

De inmediato la empujé y chocó contra la pared, la chica parecía que estaba sufriendo.

— ¡Vaya cosita! —Comenté mientras me limpiaba la boca. —Parece que malinterpretaste mucho las cosas.

Lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas, también comenzaba a notar que tenía miedo.

En menos de un segundo estuve a centímetros de ella, giré bruscamente su cabeza y hundí mis dientes en su cuello.

La humana suspiró, lo cual se me hizo extraño; debería estar gritando. No le di importancia y seguí succionando sangre.

—Si va a ser mi última noche, lo voy a disfrutar. —Murmuró con voz cansada. No tenía ningún problema con ello, mientras yo obtuviera mi cena.

Claro, que no me imaginaba _cómo_ era que ella disfrutaba sus noches.

Y me sobresalté cuando me agarró uno de los pechos, pero seguí succionando. Era muy difícil refrenar el frenesí una vez que la sangre estaba en nuestra boca. Además de que si dejaba de succionar el veneno se esparciría, dando paso a su conversión.

Pero su mano traviesa no se detuvo ahí, siguió bajando, acariciando mi cintura.

Le gruñí en advertencia.

_No te puede estar pasando esto. ¡No pudiste buscarte una presa menos quisquillosa!_

Ignoró mi gruñido y su mano fue directamente a mi intimidad. Solté un jadeo ahogado. Estaba claro que yo tenía mis preferencias muy bien definidas, prefería a los chicos y listo. Pero estaba claro que tenía necesidades y el que una chica viniera y tocara lo más sensible en mí no ayudaba mucho.

_Sigue succionando._

Me decía en mi cabeza, queriendo tenerle paciencia a esa humana.

Su mano se coló por entre mi pantalón y mis bragas, y me acarició lentamente.

Me separé de su cuello, pero rápidamente ella introdujo un dedo en mi intimidad.

— ¿Qué te crees que haces? —Vociferé mientras que caía en la cuenta de que se comenzaba a retorcer y a gritar. _El veneno._

¡Demonios!

Metí mi mano en mis pantalones y saqué su mano de ahí. Bien, decide. ¡La dejas tirada y que se las arregle o terminas el trabajo!

Siendo una Vulturi lo más recomendable hubiera sido terminar el trabajo, pero no volvería a acercarme a ella. Por lo que la dejé tirada y me fui.

Si comenzaba a causar problemas yo misma la eliminaría. Además, no era precisamente un crimen crear un neófito, muchos vampiros lo hacían y sólo se les advertía que tuvieran más cuidado.

No conseguí la suficiente sangre y una chica se había aprovechado de mí.

_Asco._

Negué con la cabeza. Solamente yo tenía este tipo de suerte.


	4. Dolor

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer; yo solo juego con ellos. La historia en cambio sí me pertenece (;_

**Capítulo 03. Dolor**

Sentado, aquí en mi habitación era cuando no podía evitar recordar, cuando no podía dejar de pensar en mi Bella.

Todo era mi culpa y ahora la mayoría de mi familia me miraba con enojo.

Alice siempre me observaba con rabia y dolor. Jasper me miraba sintiéndose culpable y sin parar de pensar _Lo he arruinado todo_. Emmet siempre me miraba triste y a veces con furia por haberle quitado a su futura hermana.

En cambio Carlisle nunca me había criticado y siempre respetó mi decisión.

Y luego está Esme, la dulce y cariñosa Esme, ella siente pena por mí y trata de ayudar en lo mayor posible para que mi dolor disminuya.

— ¡Edward! —Gritó Alice, aunque ya sabía que podría oírla incluso si susurrara, eso la dejaba sacar su enojo hacia mí por un momento.

Bajé a velocidad vampírica y me dirigí a la sala de estar, todos ya se encontraban allí esperándome.

—Bien, ya que estamos todos aquí, empezaré. —Añadió Carlisle tranquilamente. —He estado pensando y... —Suspiró con resignación mirando a mi pequeña hermana, esto no me olía bien. —Opino que deberíamos regresar a Forks. —Finalizó cerrando los ojos. Maldita enana, esto debe de haber sido idea suya.

—Ahora ya podemos, no creo que Bella siga con vida. —Añadió lo último con tristeza.

—Ojalá. —Susurró bajito Rosalie, pero nadie le prestó atención, que era de lo que más le gustaba.

—Bien, nos iremos mañana. Ya he preparado algunas cosas. —Anunció Carlisle incómodo. Desde que Bella no estaba más aquí la familia se había convertido en un desastre. —Empaquen sus cosas.

Todos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones a preparar todo, terminamos en unas cuantas horas, pero aun así nos dio la mañana trasladándolo todo a los autos. Viajaríamos en coche, estábamos en Minnesota y nos tomaría un buen tiempo llegar allí en auto. No sabía por qué querían viajar de este modo y no preguntaría.

—Listo, debemos irnos. —Dijo Carlisle subiendo a su auto, Esme, Emmet y Rosalie irían con él. Mientras que Jasper y Alice irían en otro coche y yo iría solo.

De camino nos hicimos como tres días, realizamos varias paradas para cargar gasolina. Pero ya estábamos aquí, en Forks.

—Vaya, no ha cambiado nada. —Exclamó Emmett risueño, pero no tanto como acostumbraba.

Llegamos a nuestra vieja casa, estaba desarreglada y sucia, pero Esme y las demás se encargarían con mucho gusto de limpiarla y decorarla de nuevo.

—Cariño, ¿por qué no subes tus cosas y luego bajas a ayudarme? —Preguntó Esme con su mirada maternal.

—Claro mamá. —Respondí para después subir a mi habitación con mis maletas.

Todo estaba como lo había dejado, los estantes, el sofá, incluso conservaba el mismo olor.

Horas después la casa estaba lista y acomodada, era sábado y esperábamos algo para tener que hacer con ansias.

De repente la puerta de la entrada se abrió de golpe y entró un humano adolescente.

—Oye, chico, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —Le preguntó Rosalie enojada.

—Por favor, el doctor Carlisle. —Dijo, casi desfalleciendo. —Llévenme con el doctor Carlisle Cullen. —Añadió lo último por fin desmayándose.

Emmett lo levantó y lo llevó a uno de los nuevos sofás.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Llegó Carlisle corriendo a velocidad humana, sabiendo que había un chico humano aquí.

—Te estaba buscando y luego se desmayó. —Comentó Alice mientras le veía. —Estaba muy asustado, parecía que iba a colapsar.

—No deberían moverlo mucho. —Recomendó Carlisle a Emmett. —Vengan a mi despacho, debo comentarles una cosa.

Lo seguimos todos menos Esme, que se quedó a cuidar al joven humano, de todas maneras ella podría escucharnos desde allí.

—Chicos, hay algo que he ocultado. —Comenzó a explicarnos. —Unos cuantos días antes de regresar a Forks me llamaron por teléfono, era el clan irlandés. Siobhan me informó sobre un presentimiento que había estado teniendo, por lo que investigó por los alrededores y descubrió que los Vulturi estaban tras algo importante. —Nosotros asentimos levemente, dándole a entender que prosiguiera. —Ella me aseguró que no sabía más, pero que debíamos de regresar a Forks y encontrar a esa persona tan importante, que por lo que veo, es humano. —Al terminar todos nos quedamos con los ojos como platos.

— ¡Ya, en serio! ¿Carlisle, acaso te has drogado últimamente? —Bromeó Emmett comenzando a carcajearse, pero Carlisle ni siquiera sonrió.

—No es un chiste, hijo. —Repuso tranquilamente. —Debemos tomarnos esto seriamente.

—Bien, ¿y qué pretendes que hagamos? —Preguntó Rosalie con ironía. — ¿Que le digamos nuestro secreto? —Negó con la cabeza sonriendo amargamente. Cada quien tenía su manera de desquitarse con él por habernos ocultado algo y él lo comprendía.

—No hija, pero sí que lo cuidemos de cerca. —Mi padre le dio una mirada a mi hermana, que hizo que agachara la cabeza con remordimiento. —Deben hacerse sus amigos, única y especialmente de él.

—Está bien. —Asentí y me dirigí a la puerta.

—Edward, hijo. —Me llamó mi padre. —Ven aquí un momento, necesito hablar contigo. —Se veía preocupado.

Me di la vuelta y regresé, mientras que todos los demás salían para darnos privacidad.

—Hijo, lo cierto es que estando aquí en Forks vas a sufrir mucho con los recuerdos. —Se lamentó con la mirada. —Pero necesito que hagas tu mayor esfuerzo. —En su rostro había determinación.

—Lo intentaré. —Respondí quedamente y salí de su despacho.

Al llegar a la sala, me encontré con que el humano ya había despertado.

—Llegaste aquí y te desmayaste. —Le comentó Esme dulcemente. —Deberías descansar. ¿Quieres que alguien te lleve a casa? —Le preguntó a lo que él negó con la cabeza.

—Yo... —Dijo pausadamente. —Puedo ir solo. —Se le veía nervioso todavía, por lo que le lancé una mirada a Jasper, en señal de que lo tranquilizara un poco.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó Alice con curiosidad.

—Gabriel. —Inquirió distraído.

—Oh. —Exclamó mi hermana sonriendo. —Gusto en conocerte, yo soy Alice. —Se presentó y luego se volvió hacia nosotros. —Y ellos son Rosalie, la rubia antipática. —Rose estuvo a punto de protestar por eso. —Jasper es el rubio y es mi novio. — Declaró feliz y dando saltitos. —Emmett es la mole gigante. —Mi hermano, a diferencia de Rose, no se ofendió; sino que sonrió y saludo con la mano entusiasmado. —Ella es Esme, nuestra madre. —Esta vez no hizo ningún tipo de comentario. —Y este deprimido de acá es Edward. —Finalizó señalándome despectivamente.

Me imaginé que el pobre chaval debía estar más que asustado, pero en cambio, se encontraba muy divertido con toda la situación.

Horas después el humano ya se había ido y le había tocado a Rosalie seguirlo hasta su casa, había sido al azar y ella se enojó cuando perdió.

Pasó la el día y dio paso a la noche, Rosalie ya había regresado, asegurándose de que Gabriel ya estaba sano y salvo en su hogar.

Nos encontrábamos tranquilos, yo estaba en mi habitación y Emmett y Rosalie en la suya, hasta que Alice comenzó a tener una visión.

—Es imposible. —Susurró asombrada, todos bajamos apresuradamente e incluso pude darme cuenta de que Rosalie y Emmett venían algo agitados y desarreglados.

— ¿Qué ves amor? —Le preguntó Jasper preocupado.

—El chico, Gabriel, está en apuros. —Entré a su mente y pude apreciar al chico en un callejón oscuro, agitado y asustado, como si estuviera en una persecución. Al momento todos, incluidos Esme y Carlisle, seguimos a Alice; ella era la única que se sabía el camino hacia donde estaba el humano a parte de mí.

La seguimos hacia un callejón abandonado de Seattle y parece que habíamos llegado justo a tiempo pues de lejos pude observar a una vampiresa a punto de morder a Gabriel.

Emmett se dirigió directamente a empujarla y tomó al chico para dejarlo tras nosotros.

— ¡Sujétenla! —Ordenó Alice mientras que Jasper y Rosalie intentaban agarrarla sin éxito.

Nosotros nos reunimos alrededor de ella y la acorralamos contra la pared. Cuando se hubo recuperado del golpe, levantó la cabeza y nos dedicó una sonrisa, que a mi parecer y también el de mis hermanos, nos pareció de lo más sádica; aunque eso no fue lo que más me sorprendió, la que estaba frente a mí era Bella, mi pequeña Bella. Sólo que con unos ojos color rojo borgoña.

Me quedé observándola prendado y embobado, también noté que mis hermanos se quedaban con una expresión similar en su rostro.

— ¿Bella? —Preguntó mi hermana con curiosidad y esperanza.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —Ella estaba que no cabía de su asombro cuando mi hermana pronunció su nombre.

— ¡No puede ser ella! —Exclamó Rosalie con furia. —Será mejor llevarnos al humano de aquí.

—De eso nada, el chico se queda. —Dijo mordazmente, Rosalie gruñó en advertencia y yo fulminé a mi hermana con la mirada.

—No puedes detenernos tú sola. —Presumió Rose con petulancia.

— ¿Estás segura? —Insistió la ahora Bella vampira.

Todo pasó muy rápido, mi hermana rubia se abalanzó contra ella.

— ¡Detente! —Grité con desesperación, no quería que Bella sufriera algún daño, incluso si la Bella que estaba justo enfrente estuviera tan cambiada, a tal punto de parecer una completa extraña para mí.

Pero antes de que su cuerpo chocara con el de Bella, se estrelló con una barrera invisible y la lanzó hacia atrás.

Ella gruñía mientras que Emmet y Alice la ayudaron a levantarse.

—Isa, ¿qué es lo que estás...? —Escuché que llegaba alguien, todos dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia allí y nos sorprendimos de ver a Jane Vulturi en ese lugar.

Jane se obligó a interrumpirse al ver al muchacho en los brazos de Alice, quien al verla llegar rápidamente se acercó a él para protegerlo.

Todos al saber su intención nos pusimos en guardia alrededor de Alice y Gabriel, protegiéndolos.

—No lo tocarán. —Advirtió Jasper enojado.

— ¡Sabe demasiado! —Vociferó Jane apuntando al chico. — ¡Al defenderlo están exponiéndonos a todos! —Después de eso tomó unas cuantas respiraciones y se obligó a tranquilizarse; pero aun así nos miró con maldad en sus ojos. — Además de rompiendo las normas que nos rigen.

—Debe ser eliminado. —Contestó Bella seriamente. Yo a este punto me sentía tan culpable por haberla dejado que no me atrevía a hablarle.

¿Pero por qué demonios ella se había convertido en vampiro?

— ¿Por qué haces esto Bella? —Preguntó mi menuda hermana con el dolor reflejado en su voz.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Le preguntó con furia.

— ¡Porque nosotros te conocemos! —Repuso mi hermana acercándose más a ella, sólo que al intentarlo se topó con la misma barrera que Rosalie. — ¿Es que acaso no nos recuerdas? —Mi hermana le estaba suplicando en sus pensamientos, pero Bella se mantuvo fría y no la dejó pasar.

_¡Demonios Edward! No podemos irnos sin Bella, ¿qué hacemos?_

Pensó Alice con la desolación en su rostro. Puse una cara de _No lo sé_y ella bufó con exasperación. Me molestaba no saber qué hacer, y más si trataba sobre Bella.

—No recuerdo muchas cosas de cuando era humana, pero algo te puedo asegurar. —Respondió Bella con una sonrisita en su rostro. —Yo no los conozco, a ninguno de ustedes. —Dijo con seguridad.

Mi rostro debió reflejar la tristeza que ahora sentía y también la de mis hermanos y mis padres, que estaban callados y con una expresión de tristeza.

— ¿Recuerdas cuál era tu nombre? —Siguió Alice insistente.

— Ya para, ella no es la que tú piensas. Ahora, entréguennos al chico a menos que quieras ir en contra de la ley. —Otra vez lo apuntó con el dedo. Esta chica no sabía nada sobre modales.

—No lo tocarán. —Volvió a decir Rosalie mordazmente. De repente ella cayó al suelo gritando, Emmett trató de ayudarla a levantarse, pero no podía pues el dolor que le causaba Jane era demasiado fuerte. Todos nos pusimos en guardia para atacar.

Jasper y yo agarramos al chico para asegurarlo.

— ¡Para! —Gritó Gabriel soltándose de nuestro reciente agarre.

Jane se encontraba muy feliz, parecía el lobo y Gabriel era caperucita roja.

Bella lo agarró por el cuello y lo lanzó detrás de ella, él se golpeó con la pared en la cabeza y quedó inconsciente.

No supe cuándo, pero mi cuerpo se movió por instinto y se dirigió hacia ella, mi cuerpo impactó con el suyo y la tiré al piso por el impulso. Jasper había aprovechado la distracción de Jane para empujarla y tomarle por sorpresa.

Los Vulturi que tenían dones por lo regular no eran muy buenos luchando.

— ¿Cuál era tu nombre? —Le urgí con rabia. — ¡Dímelo! —Volví a insistir al ver que no respondía. La tomé por las muñecas y las puse contra el suelo, mis piernas estaban al lado de su cintura, por lo que ella quedó sin poder moverse.

— ¡Isabella Swan! —Eso me dejó helado, abrí demasiado mis ojos que pensé que se saldrían de sus cuencas. — Pero ahora soy Isabella Vulturi, vampiresa, orgullosa asesina y ¿adivina qué? Soy superior a ti. —Dijo mientras me lanzaba con sus piernas y brazos hacia la dirección de Jasper; inevitablemente caí sobre él.

— Buena esa Izzy. —Escuché a Jane festejar y después se puso a su lado.

Mi hermano y yo rápidamente nos levantamos y fuimos donde estaban los demás, poniéndonos alrededor de ellas.

_Edward, Esme se ha llevado a Gabriel. Está a salvo._

Pensó Alice mientras yo soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

De repente y sin previo aviso salieron corriendo rápidamente. Al parecer lo único que buscaban era a Gabriel.

—Tenemos que ir a casa. —Informó mi padre, que durante la lucha había permanecido callado. Todos nos dispersamos y nos fuimos corriendo a nuestra casa.

Cuando hubimos llegado Esme ya se encontraba allí, consolando de nuevo al histérico chico.

— ¿Cómo está? —Susurró Carlisle de forma inaudible para los humanos.

—Histérico. —Mi madre puso una expresión de preocupación. —No ha querido cenar y tampoco ir a su casa. —Puntualizó con tristeza en sus ojos. —El pobre está tan asustado. —Cerró los ojos con dolor cuando Gabriel soltó un quejido. Sabíamos lo duro que eran este tipo de situaciones para Esme, ella tenía un instinto maternal natural. —Está sufriendo demasiado.

Después de eso pasaron las horas y cuando Gabriel estuvo más tranquilo, se levantó e informó que estaba listo para regresar a su casa.

—Gracias chicos. —Dijo dedicándonos una sonrisa.

—De nada Gabriel. —Respondió mi hermana pequeña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Pueden llamarme Gabe. —Informó sonriéndonos, yo le sonreí como pude y luego Emmett se ofreció a llevarlo a su casa.

Estuve lo que restaba de la madrugada sin pensar en nada, no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarme a la nueva Bella. No sabía qué hacer.

Hoy era domingo y mañana lunes, asistiríamos al colegio. Hoy nos lo tomaríamos con calma e iríamos a cazar algo tan solo para mantenernos serenos entre tantos humanos.

—Vamos, espero encontrar algún oso cerca de aquí. —Exclamó emocionado Emmett mientras salía corriendo. Todos le seguimos en un segundo, hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino.

Alice cazó dos venados, Emmett un venado y tuvo la suerte de encontrar un oso; Jasper cazó dos venados al igual que mi hermana. Rosalie no le dio mucha importancia, por lo que solo cazó un venado y con eso estuvo satisfecha.

De Esme y Carlisle no sabíamos, pues se habían ido por su propio rumbo a cazar.

Yo cacé dos venados y, al igual que Emmett, tuve la suerte de encontrarme con lo que más me gustaba, un puma. Ahora solo esperábamos a nuestros padres para poder irnos de allí.

—Estoy preocupada. —Comentó Alice. —Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Jasper la observó con preocupación, como hacía cada vez que algo le pasaba.

— ¡No! —Escuchamos un grito ahogado a lo lejos, todos reaccionamos inmediatamente y corrimos hacia donde venía el sonido, Carlisle y Esme se unieron a nosotros en el camino y traían expresiones preocupadas.

Corrimos y cada vez nos acercábamos más, pero aun así estábamos muy lejos.

—Debería evitar hablar con extraños. —Escuchamos a lo lejos, esa voz la reconocería donde fuese. Era Bella. —No siempre es buena idea. —Esto era completamente sádico, por lo que me dio asco lo que Bella era ahora. ¡Estaba bien que yo mismo me repudiara por ser un monstruo! Pero el hacerlo con Bella dolía y cada vez me sentía más impotente al no poder llegar más rápido.

— ¿Cómo...? —Preguntó el pobre anciano. Miré a Alice con urgencia y ella me devolvió la mirada; a este paso llegaríamos cuando Bella hubiese acabado con su trabajo. ¿Es que tan lejos estábamos?

Corríamos y corríamos, pero no parecía ser suficiente.

—Por favor, no me hagas daño. —Escuché el chillido de un niño, apresuré más el paso.

_¡Por dios! Va a matar a un niño._

Escuché el pensamiento de mi hermana. Rose odiaba que los niños sufrieran, eso gracias a su ferviente deseo por ser madre que la naturaleza le había negado.

—Quisiera dejarte vivir, pero no debo dejar cabos sueltos. —Escuché a Bella hablar con aparente lástima. —A demás, ¿por qué debería de hacerlo? No eres más que un insulso humano. —Comenzó a reírse despiadadamente. Traté de apresurar el paso, ya estábamos tan cerca que podía oler la sangre derramada del anciano.

_¡Dios santo! Pobre criatura._

Pensó mi madre con dolor.

— ¡No, por favor! —Gritó el niño mientras que Rosalie soltaba un sonoro gruñido.

Estábamos tan cerca, cuando escuché un grito más fuerte. Horrorizado presencié como Bella se alimentaba de ese pequeño niño. Quise apartarla en el momento en que llegué, pero para cuando estuvimos al alcance de ella ya era muy tarde.

Los latidos del corazón del pequeño se habían apagado ya.

Vi con atención como se limpiaba un hilillo de sangre de las comisuras de sus labios y aunque sabía que estaba mal, Bella me había parecido mucho más que sexy y sensual al hacer eso. Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza para deshacerme de esa horrible idea.

—Dios mío. —Exclamó Esme en un susurro con horror.

— ¿Cómo has podido? —Murmuró Rosalie con una expresión de sufrimiento. —Era tan sólo un niño...

—Era un humano. —Comentó restándole importancia, como si eso justificara lo que acababa de hacer. —Una basura. —Terminó de decir con todo el desprecio que su alma podía albergar.

—Eres un monstruo. —Dijo Rose y estaba seguro de que si pudiera llorar, ya lo estaría haciendo.

— ¡Por dios! Son vampiros, mírense. —Agregó fríamente y con petulancia. —Está en nuestra naturaleza matar. —Hablaba justo como una Vulturi y eso me enfermaba en sobremanera.

—Isabella, esto está mal. —Trató de hacerla entender mi padre, pero aun así ella siguió de cabezota.

Nuestros ojos se conectaron por un segundo y le demostré todo el arrepentimiento que mi mirada podía profesarle.

—Lo que ustedes hacen está mal. —Comentó mientras reía. — ¡No pueden negar lo que son!

—No, pero tampoco somos como tú. —Dijo Rosalie enojada y en ese momento me di cuenta de que ésta tenía al niño en sus piernas.

—Basta Rose. —Murmuró Esme en advertencia. —Recriminarla no servirá de nada. —La miró seriamente, en cierto punto tenía razón. Y aunque Esme sabía que no entendería por razones, le dolía no poder hacerla entender.

—Queremos ayudarte. —Musitó Alice. —Somos los Cullen. Yo soy Alice, el rubio es Carlisle, junto a él está Esme, este es Jasper, el grandote es Emmet, la rubia Rosalie y este de acá es Edward. —Nos señaló para hacerle saber quién era cada quien. —Podemos ayudarte.

—No necesito su ayuda, ahora si me permiten. —Dijo mientras salía corriendo.

—Bueno, ¿es que acaso los Vulturi comenzarán a huir con el rabo entre las patas? —Se preguntó mi hermana con odio en su voz.

—Esto es horroroso. —Esme sollozaba y tenía la voz ahogada cada vez que miraba los cuerpos del anciano y el niño.

—Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí. —Exclamó Carlisle con dolor. Pasó una hora y nosotros ya habíamos enterrado los dos cuerpos.

Después de quedarnos unos minutos a acompañar a Rosalie y a Esme en su dolor, regresamos a casa, pero habíamos decidido no asistir al colegio mañana.


	5. Tregua Temporal

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer; yo solo juego con ellos. La historia en cambio sí me pertenece (;_

**Capítulo 04. Tregua Temporal**

Al llegar a casa, azoté la puerta de la entrada y subí a mi habitación.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Al segundo estuvo Jane a mi lado.

—Nada. —Contesté mientras ponía mi cabeza en mis manos y recargaba los codos en mis piernas, ella sabía que eso era un claro signo de agobio en mí, por lo que se preocupó.

—No me iré de aquí hasta que me cuentes lo que ha pasado. —Comentó mientras se recostaba en la cama, esperando.

—Es el peor día de toda mi existencia —Me lamenté, mientras que ella se enderezó y me preguntó con la mirada. —Fui a Seattle a buscar algo para comer.

— ¿Entonces…? —Preguntó desesperada.

—Me encontré con una humana. Yo me quise ir de allí, pero ella me seguía. Entonces pensé que podría ser una buena presa o algo por el estilo. —Dije lo último con sarcasmo.

— ¿Y eso es malo porque...? —Cuestionó mientras movía sus manos.

—Primero me beso. —Comenté despreocupadamente, mientras que ella abría los ojos como platos. —Y cuando la mordí me manoseo. —Finalicé abatida.

— ¡Por dios! —Exclamó Jane mientras hacía una mueca de asco. —Bueno, al menos ya no existe en este mundo. —Sonreía mientras hablaba.

—Hablando de eso... —Comencé pero al cabo de unos segundos me callé.

—Porque la mataste, ¿cierto? —Preguntó con los dientes apretados.

—No. —Una simple palabra y salió de la habitación disparada. Se había ido al bosque a destrozar unos cuantos árboles.

Suspiré.

Mañana iríamos al colegio, a petición de Jane. Claro que yo no quería ni querré hacerlo, estará lleno de adolescentes insensatos y tontos.

_Además de humanos._

Me recordó mi muy amable consciencia. Nótese el sarcasmo.

Escuché a Jane dirigirse hacia la casa. Ya había regresado.

Subió hasta mi habitación y se sentó a mi lado en el piso, ya venía más tranquila.

—Bien, no importa. —Trataba de convencerse a sí misma, pero todavía salía a flote su enojo. —Bueno, no me preocuparé más.

—Me alegra. —Sarcasmo por doquier.

—Mejor concentrémonos en el colegio. —Se dijo mientras que yo la miraba de una manera extraña. —Ya arreglé lo del atuendo y las inscripciones.

—Bien, yo inventaré la coartada. —Agregué mientras me iba hacia la sala y me aventaba en uno de los sillones.

—No hagas eso. Son hermosamente nuevos. —Reclamó Jane con las manos en la cintura y en una pose muy graciosa.

—No importa hermanita, que podemos comprar unos más lindos —Le guiñé el ojo en señal de complicidad.

Gruñó y se alejó de mí, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Subí a mi habitación y observé el reloj, era medianoche, por lo que faltaba mucho para ir al colegio. Me recosté en mi cama y comencé a recordar la discusión con los Cullen, debía de agilizar mi escudo físico.

Me senté en el piso con las piernas cruzadas, cerré los ojos y me concentré en una fina tela color azul alrededor de mí.

Era mi escudo.

Lo sentí fluir de mí como una segunda piel, era increíble que esa fina tela acuosa pudiera soportar grandes y fuertes golpes.

Lo expandí e hice que se separara unos centímetros más de mi cuerpo, estaba por extenderlo aún más pero la puerta se abrió, mostrándome a una muy curiosa Jane.

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó acercándose a mí, mientras que mi escudo se disolvía poco a poco.

—Practico mi escudo, debo perfeccionarlo. —Suspiré. — ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Extrañada, le pregunté mientras que veía que ya estaba vestida y arreglada.

—He venido para sacarte de tu ensueño. —Exclamó con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. —Ya es hora de irnos.

Extrañada y sorprendida fui a comprobarlo y sí, ya eran las siete de la mañana.  
— ¡Vaya! —Suspiré con cansancio.

—Tienes suerte de que entremos a las siete y media. —Dijo avanzando hasta mi guardarropa y comenzando a rebuscar entre los kilos de ropa que ella elegía cada vez que íbamos de compras.

—Bien, creo que yo elegiré mi atuendo. —Me lanzó una mirada asesina.

—De eso nada, te sientas como buena hermanita y esperas a que elija las prendas ideales. —Al poco tiempo, mi armario estaba revuelto y desordenado.

— ¡Tú acomodarás eso! —Informé horrorizada.

— Venga, ponte esto. —Me aventó un pantalón de mezclilla algo ajustado y una blusa de manga larga verde. Me le quedé mirando como si un extraterrestre estuviese frente a mí.

Era algo muy sencillo.

Estuve a punto de cuestionarla cuando me aventó dos cinturones muy delgaditos y unas botas color café con un pequeño tacón.

— ¡Ya me extrañaba! —Susurré con sarcasmo.

—Sé que me amas. —Dijo con petulancia y salió de la habitación.

Me puse el conjunto y vi que me quedaba perfecto. Si queríamos parecer normales, ¿qué mejor que vestir con ropa de invierno?

Cuando estuve lista, bajé las escaleras con rapidez y tomé un bolso negro que Jane había preparado. Al parecer tenía los libros que necesitaría para mis clases.

— ¡Debemos irnos! —Me gritó desde lo que yo creí que era la cochera.

¡Cierto! ¿Cómo nos iríamos si no teníamos coche? Y estaba segura de que Jane no querría llegar desarreglada al colegio después de unas carreras por el bosque.

—Jane, ¿tienes idea de cómo...? —Pronuncié mientras llegaba a la cochera, pero me callé al instante al ver un auto justo frente a mí. No sabía mucho sobre coches, pero este lo podría reconocer donde fuera.

Era un Ferrari SA Aperta, siempre había querido uno de esos pero en Volterra me decían que no lo necesitaría, pues yo era más rápida que cualquier auto.

— ¿Te gusta? —Preguntó Jane moviendo ambas cejas sugestivamente.

—Es hermoso. —Susurré asombrada mientras lo tocaba, su textura era suave. —Es simplemente perfecto.

—Lo sé. —Suspiró. —Bien, es hora de irnos.

Una vez que hubimos llegado al colegio, aparcamos cerca de donde se encontraba la puerta de entrada, bajamos del auto y todos nos miraban, _todavía_.

—No te escandalices. —Le advertí a Jane mientras caminábamos. Comenzaba a notar signos de que se sentía abrumada y consternada.

—Odio a los humanos. —Exclamó Jane con desprecio, la miré y alcé una ceja. —Excepto a la hora de comer.

—Sabía que dirías eso. —Comenté despreocupadamente.

Para variar el día fue aburrido, Jane y yo estuvimos en clases diferentes y a mí me tocó sentarme con diferentes humanos en cada clase. Era frustrante. Ya estaba por entrar a mi última clase, _Biología._

Al entrar al salón, todo fue muy rápido. Comencé a sentirme mareada y unas imágenes se arremolinaron en mi cabeza.

Era yo con el de cabello cobrizo, Edward Cullen. Mi pecho empezó a arder y a doler, era como si no pudiera respirar.

—_Hola, soy Edward Cullen. Tú eres Bella._

Me veía a mí de humana conversando con él. No sé cuándo, pero comencé a agarrarme la cabeza fuertemente y quise gritar, aunque no lo hice.

A lo lejos pude oír muchas voces que no eran ni mías, ni de él.

— ¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó una voz preocupada.

—Llévenla a la enfermería. —Pidió el profesor angustiado.

De repente desperté de mi letargo y me levanté, al parecer me había ido de rodillas al suelo.

—Estoy bien. —Susurré con cansancio, pero segura.

— ¿De verdad no necesitas algo? —Preguntó un humano rubio y de facciones lindas, aunque el chico era insoportable. Ya tenía el gusto de conocerlo y al parecer me acecharía como perrito faldero.

—Sí, estoy bien. —Murmuré. Esa fue la única respuesta que obtuvieron y obtendrían de mí.

Aun así, tomé mi mochila y salí del salón tocándome la cabeza en señal de aturdimiento.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

—

—

— ¡No lo entiendo! —Gritó Jane. — ¡Simplemente no lo entiendo!

— ¿Qué demonios es lo que no entiendes de "no me gustan las compras"? —Inquirí furiosa.

— ¡El hecho de que no te gusten!—Se resignó mi amiga sentándose en el sillón.

Suspiré.

Llevábamos horas sin lograr nada. ¿Qué hacíamos? Sencillamente estábamos aquí en la sala discutiendo sobre ir de compras o no, Jane intentaba convencerme para ir y yo la convencía de no ir.

—Venga Isa, deberías de comprarte ropa de lo más linda. —Sin previo aviso hizo un tierno puchero con sus labios. Traté de no mirarla, pero era imposible cuando ella hacía todo por hacerme visible su expresión de chantaje.

— ¡Oh, está bien! —Concedí de mala gana.

— ¡Sí! —Gritó con júbilo y comenzó a dar saltitos de aquí para allá.

—No Isabella, no puede ser posible. —Susurré lamentándome. — ¡Siempre te rindes! —Desesperada me llevé las manos a la cara y sufrí al imaginarme como sería pasar todo el día en el asqueroso centro comercial lleno de humanos.

— ¡Isabella Vulturi! —Me llamó Jane que, sin darme cuenta se había ido corriendo a la planta de arriba. — ¡Ven acá, tengo que arreglarte! —En su voz pude notar la felicidad, yo abrí mis ojos con horror e hice una mueca de resignación.

Subí sin querer hacerlo, pues cuando se dedicaba a arreglarme era como estar en una pesadilla.

— ¡Puedo irme así! —Repliqué sin ganas y me senté en la silla que Jane tenía frente a ella, supongo que para arreglarme el cabello.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Exclamó indignada.

Suspiro.

Pasaron horas, a mi parecer, pero finalmente cuando me hubo vestido, maquillado y peinado sonrió satisfecha mirándome de arriba a abajo.

— ¡He hecho un gran trabajo! —Se alabó con una gigante sonrisa en su perfecto rostro.

Y sí, al mirarme al espejo pude comprobar que lo que decía era cierto. Lucía bellísima arreglada de esa manera; bueno, más de lo que ya era.

Mi ropa era un short algo corto floreado y una blusa negra con el hombro descubierto. Mi cabello caía en ondas finas y suaves sobre mi espalda, no traía tanto maquillaje, sólo algo de rímel, delineador en los ojos, unas molestas lentillas color violeta y un poco de labial color rojo.

—Bella, ya debemos irnos. —Anunció Jane desde la puerta de mi habitación. Cuando la miré me quedé extrañada, hace unos segundos ella no estaba arreglada y ahora sí. —Me arreglé durante tus minutos de vanidad. —Dijo sonriendo.

—No soy vanidosa. —Declaré con convicción.

— ¡Oh, sí lo eres! —Exclamó mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba. Salió de mi habitación y de la casa a toda velocidad.

La seguí y segundos más tarde nos encontrábamos en la cochera, una vez dentro del auto nos dirigimos al centro comercial de Port Ángeles, el camino fue en silencio.

—Bien, ya llegamos. —Dijo y se bajó del auto, yo me tardé más, sabiendo que mi tortura se alargaría lo más que mi diabólica amiga quisiera. — ¡Venga Is! No podemos quedarnos todo el día aquí fuera, la ropa vuela. —Se quejó y al ver ese signo de desesperación homicida en sus ojos, salí del auto y caminé junto a ella hacia las puertas del lugar.

Ella parloteaba sobre lo que iba a comprar mientras veíamos las tiendas, a mi amiga todavía no le había gustado nada. Estaba por dar gracias al señor santísimo cuando a Jane le llamó la atención una tienda.

Gemí.

—Mi vida es un asco. —Murmuré y la seguí a regañadientes.

Ya adentro, sólo veía como Jane iba de un lugar a otro sin encontrar lo que buscaba realmente. Claro que esto no fue un impedimento para que comprara ropa.

Las pobres dependientas estaban alteradas y cansadas, pues Jane gritaba y se enojaba cuando no obtenía lo que quería.

— ¡¿Es que acaso no pueden hacer nada bien aquí?! —Gritó una vez más. — ¡Yo soy Jane Vulturi! —Gritó con aire dramático y yo miré a las dependientas con vergüenza. — ¡No pueden tratarme de esta manera! Esto no se quedará así... —Y siguió vociferando. Las señoritas me miraban con reproche, como diciendo "¿Cómo es que has podido traer ese monstruo aquí?".

He de decir que ante cualquiera, aunque fuese humano, me daría pena esa actitud. Mi amiga y hermana no sabía controlarse cuando de compras se trataba.

Por fin, cuando Jane decidió que esta tienda no valía la pena, se dirigió a pagar las prendas, dando unos cuantos gritos más.

—Sí, quiero entrar a esta tienda. —Inquirió una voz de soprano que se me hacía vagamente conocida. Al voltear mi cabeza en esa dirección vi a la menuda vampira del clan Cullen, Alice Cullen.

Abrí mis ojos como platos y ella, que venía con sus hermanos, también lo hizo.

—Bella... —Susurró el de pelo cobrizo, Edward.

— ¡Is, ya terminé! —Llegó Jane con diez bolsas de compras. — ¡Oh por dios! ¡Mira esos zapatos! —Gritó mi amiga dándome todas las bolsas para después salir corriendo.

— ¡Oye! —Exclamé con enojo, ella no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de nuestros enemigos por su emoción.

Los miré y vi que el grandulón, Emmett me miraba divertido.

— ¡Jane Vulturi! —Grité furiosa con las bolsas en las manos, me di cuenta de que no podía perseguirla cargando todas esas bolsas. — ¡Tú! —Dije mientras apuntaba a la humana dependienta de la tienda, ella me miró con miedo. —Lleva estas bolsas a mi auto. —Le ordené, a lo que me miró como si hubiera enloquecido. — ¡Ahora! —Insistí con rabia y ella corriendo tomó las bolsas y las llaves del auto que le extendía y se fue, no sin antes recibir una mirada de advertencia de mi parte.

Comencé a perseguir a Jane, pero pronto noté una mano un mi hombro.

—Espera Bella, tenemos que hablar contigo. —Me di la vuelta y me encontré con unos ojos color ámbar.

—No tengo nada que hablar con ustedes. —Me sacudí la mano con un movimiento brusco y seguí caminando.

— ¿Cómo sabes que lo que te diremos no es importante? —Inquirió Rosalie poniéndose delante de mí.

— ¡Porque a mí no me interesa! —Inquirí perdiendo mi paciencia y golpeando el suelo con el pie.

— Por favor. —Me suplicó Edward con una mirada penetrante a la que, por extraño que parezca, no me pude resistir.

—Está bien, pero solo porque me beneficia en algo. —Respondí desistiendo, a lo que ellos sonrieron.

—Ven, vamos a algún café donde podamos sentarnos. —Dijo Jasper con amabilidad.

— ¡Esperen! —Inquirí haciendo que se asustaran. —Primero debo avisarle a Jane, sino se pondrá histérica. —Dije mientras caminaba hacia la última tienda a la que había visto mi amiga entrar. — ¡Jane! —Grité desde fuera, ella volteo y me miró con entusiasmo en sus ojos, que ahora estaban cubiertos por lentillas color azul, aunque se le veían morados azulados. —Iré a pasear por allí.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó desconcertada. — ¡No puedes irte, debes probarte estos zapatos! —Repuso mostrándome unos hermosos zapatos color rojo.

— ¡Puedes comprarme todo lo que tú quieras! —Le concedí para darle gusto, pero no fue suficiente. —Y usa mi tarjeta de crédito. —Con resignación, le dejé mi bebé, la cual pareció complacerla.

Regresé con los Cullen que me miraban divertidos desde donde se encontraban.

Gruñí.

—Más vale que lo que tengan que decirme sea importante, porque mi bebé está en riesgo. —Amenacé, provocando carcajadas de parte de Emmett.

Nos dirigimos hacia un café que estaba cerca de allí, nos sentamos y la mesera se dirigió hacia nosotros.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo? —Preguntó mientras se comía con la mirada a cada uno de los chicos, en especial a Edward.

—Sí, un café descafeinado. —Inquirí despectivamente.

—Lo mismo. —Pronunció Rosalie con furia al notar las miradas lascivas que le lanzaba la humana a Emmett.

—Em... ¿ustedes quieren algo? —Les preguntó a los chicos. —Puedo darles lo que ustedes quieran. —Vaya, que indirecta tan más directa.

— ¡Ya lárgate y trae lo que te hemos pedido! —Le urgí con desesperación.

—Me dirigía a ellos señorita. —Contestó con tono brusco. — ¿Seguros que no quieren nada? —Siguió con sus jueguitos de seducción. — ¿Qué hay de ti? —Preguntó con lujuria en su voz acercándose a Jasper, claramente vi la incomodidad de Alice y que se estaba conteniendo por no hacer un numerito allí. Los chicos tenían una expresión de terror y Rosalie le mandaba miradas asesinas a la mesera.

No planeaba hacer nada imprudente, pero de verdad sentí una furia asesina en todo mi cuerpo cuando se acercó más de la cuenta a Edward, que tenía una expresión de disgusto.

— ¡Te he dicho que te largues! —Le grité con fuerza mirándola asesinamente. Ella me fulminó con la mirada y se fue.

—Gracias Bella. —Dijo Rosalie. —Si no la hubieras echado seguro ahora estaría muerta.

—No es nada, a mí también comenzaba a irritarme. —Le respondí con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Lo que no entendí fue porque Alice me miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Decidí ignorarla.

—Bien, ¿de qué querían hablarme? —Les pregunté, otra vez volviendo a ser fría, pero diplomática.

—Bella, nosotros te conocemos. —Inquirió Rosalie sin andarse por las ramas.

—Lo sé. —Contesté.

—Pero tú no nos recuerdas, si lo hicieras... —Comenzó a hablar Alice, pero la corté.

—Si lo hiciera seguramente no serviría de nada. —Ella me miró confusa. —Por alguna razón debí de haberlos olvidado, piénsenlo. —Contesté mientras me levantaba. —Si eso era lo único de lo que pretendían hablar, me voy. Jane debe de estar esperándome. —Y después de eso, me fui dejándoles con los rostros llenos de culpa, pero eso no les impidió tratar de detenerme.

— ¡Bella, por favor, espera! —Me suplicó Alice siguiéndome, yo seguía caminando. —No queremos perderte. —Insistió, suspirando me detuve y me di la vuelta. Todos los Cullen estaban allí detrás de mí, ya habíamos salido del café.

—Mañana después del colegio en mi casa esta es la dirección. —Dije sacando un papel en donde escribí la dirección a velocidad vampírica. —Vengan en auto y no lleguen tarde. —Exigí para después darme la vuelta e ir a buscar a Jane.

Más tarde me arrepentiría de esto, lo sabía.


	6. Cita Importante

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer; yo solo juego con ellos. La historia en cambio sí me pertenece (;_

**Capítulo 05. Cita Importante**

Hoy era martes. No quería asistir al colegio y sabía que Jane tampoco, solo que ella era demasiado terca.

—Isa, mira lo que he encontrado. —Llegó Jane hasta donde yo me encontraba, la sala.

— ¿Uh? —Exclamé confundida.

—He encontrado más información por los alrededores. —Siguió parloteando mi amiga. —Amenacé a un vampiro para que fuera a conseguir más detalles sobre el clan que buscamos y al parecer existe un vampiro que sabe todos los detalles acerca de eso. —Terminó contenta.

—Entonces tendríamos que ir a buscarlo. —Comenté pensativa mientras me levantaba del sillón en el que había estado sentada y me ponía a dar vueltas por todo el lugar sin parar.

—Sí. —Contestó ahora más seria. —Su nombre es Alastair.

—Sabes lo que eso significa. —Le dije con seguridad.

—Debemos partir hoy. —Asintió con la cabeza.

Sinceramente si recordé la cita que tenía con la familia Cullen, pero la verdad es que su importancia palidecía contra la de esta información tan jugosa.

Jane, como acostumbraba, se quiso ocupar hasta de lo más mínimo. No empacamos nada, solo iríamos durante dos días. Mi amiga inventaría una excusa para el colegio y yo investigué por teléfono donde era que se había movido Alastair, pues según Jane, ese vampiro acostumbraba viajar constantemente.

Según algunos clanes conocidos, él había estado anteriormente cerca de Australia, pero que había sido visto últimamente en Egipto, había dicho Amún del clan egipcio.

A ese vampiro del clan egipcio había tenido que amenazarlo para conseguir información, pues se mostraba reticente.

Tras varias llamadas, dejé el teléfono tirado con rabia, pues puede que ya sepa alguna pista, pero aun sabiendo que Alastair residía en Egipto, tardaríamos mucho en saber su ubicación exacta por lo que podría moverse nuevamente.

— ¡Mierda! —Grité y gruñí con fuerza, todo esto era inútil si no conseguíamos esa información.

—Tranquila Isa. —Sonriendo, entró Jane y me miró divertida.

— ¡¿Cómo me pides que esté tranquila?! —Alegué furiosa. — ¡No tenemos idea de en qué parte de Egipto puede estar ese bueno para nada! —Suspiró con cansancio.

—Supongo que tendremos que buscarlo, aunque... —Se quedó callada por unos segundos. — Tengo una brillante idea. —La miré confusa.

Vi claramente como agarró el teléfono y marcó un número, era el de Volterra. Estaba llamando a la secretaria humana ahora mismo.

—_Ciao, come posso serviré?_—Escuché a una voz humana hablar en italiano. Había dicho claramente "Hola, ¿en qué puedo servirles?".

—Voglio parlare con Demetri immediatamente. —Contestó Jane, que dijo "Quiero hablar con Demetri inmediatamente".

¡Claro! Demetri sería capaz de hallar a cualquier persona en cualquier lugar del mundo, era su don.

—_Spiacenti, chi sei?_—Preguntó la chica con curiosidad en su voz. Había preguntado algo que me hizo reír al ver la reacción de Jane. Había dicho "Disculpe, ¿quién habla?".

— ¡Umana stupid, appena messo al telefono! —Contestó Jane con brusquedad. "¡Estúpida humana, simplemente ponlo al teléfono!"

— _¡In questo momento Miss!_—Contestó la humana con temor en su voz. "¡En este momento señorita!"

— ¿Jane? —Habló una voz fría y distante por el auricular.

—Si Demetri, que gusto volver a hablarte. —Contestó de igual manera mi amiga.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó distante, pero nunca sin perder la amabilidad. De todas maneras era lo que más le convenía.

—Quiero que encuentres a alguien. —Contestó Jane sin perder la compostura.

— ¿Quién? —Demandó Demetri.

—Alastair. —Respondió Jane.

Hubo un momento de silencio del otro lado del auricular, pero después de unos momentos se escuchó la voz de Demetri.

—Está en Siwa, una región a las afueras de Egipto. —Contestó Demetri. —Si pretenden seguirlo, diría que vayan directamente al Desierto de Libia, si se apresuran podrán atraparlo ahí. —Nosotras nos sonreímos.

—Bien, hasta luego. —Respondió Jane automáticamente, ya queriendo colgar.

—Adiós. —Contestó Demetri monótonamente para después colgar.

Luego de eso, Jane y yo nos miramos y asentimos con complicidad. Ahora las cosas serían más sencillas.

Partíamos ese mismo día, por lo que de forma inmediata salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos hacia el aeropuerto, volando llegaríamos aun antes.

Ya en el avión, miramos a nuestro alrededor e hicimos una mueca, aun cuando estuviéramos en primera clase, había algunos humanos a nuestro alrededor y eso resultaba incómodo.

—Por dios, ¿segura que no puedo cenarme alguno de estos humanos? —Preguntó Jane con ojos suplicantes. Negué con la cabeza, también resistiéndome. — Que faena. —Murmuró disgustada y yo rodé los ojos.

Pasaron algunas horas y nosotras estábamos desesperadas, Jane parecía no aguantar más por lo que llamé a la azafata, la cual vino con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿En qué puedo servirles? —Preguntó con toda amabilidad.

— ¿Cuántas horas faltan? —Contesté bruscamente por culpa del esfuerzo de auto controlarme.

—Falta exactamente... —Miró su reloj por un minuto aproximadamente. —Una hora. —Sonrió cálidamente. Yo asentí y le di una clara señal de que se retirara, ella se fue algo extrañada y nosotras volvimos a respirar aunque fuera un poquito.

—Una hora. —Jane gimió. — ¡Esto definitivamente es una tortura! —Mi amiga siguió gimoteando. —Dime Is, ¿qué he hecho? Siempre me he portado bien, decapito vampiros una vez por semana, ¿crees que sea demasiado poco? —Me miro con preocupación.

—No Jane. —Contesté con cansancio. —Aunque últimamente has estado decapitando menos. —Comenté solo para molestarla.

— ¡No puede ser! —Lanzó un gritito, estaba mortificada. — ¿Crees que estoy perdiendo mi toque? —Aterrada, se agarró el cabello con desesperación.

La verdad es que se veía muy cómica, ella siempre tomó como uno de sus pasatiempos decapitar y desmembrar vampiros, los humanos nunca entraban en su lista, no valían lo suficiente como para desperdiciar su tiempo con ellos o utilizarlos para algo más que no fuera comida.

—Ay linda, no te alteres, cuando regresemos a Volterra podrás desmembrar a los vampiros que desees. —Le sonreí con una mirada traviesa.

De tanta plática, se nos pasó el tiempo muy rápido, por lo que cuando ya estábamos en nuestro destino, el cual era Algeria, salimos y nos dirigimos directamente a alguna parte desierta.

— ¿Crees que lo encontremos? —Preguntó Jane sonriendo.

—Por supuesto, somos Vulturi, nada ni nadie se nos escapará. —Contesté mientras caminaba, ahí había un aire inmenso que bien podía haberme tirado por la fuerza que tenía, pero gracias a mi condición vampírica pude mantenerme en pie en medio de ese aire.

Corrimos por dos días para llegar al Desierto de Libia, investigamos y Jane torturó a unos cuantos vampiros que iban de paso para poder sacar información.

— ¡Rayos! —Se quejó Jane, yo gruñí. Era casi imposible encontrarlo.

—Debemos seguir buscando. —Dije sin ganas y comenzando a rendirme, pero de un momento a otro capté un olor a vampiro.

— ¡Espera, huelo algo! —Dije esperanzada mientras corría en esa dirección.

— ¿Por qué siempre eres tú la del buen olfato? —Murmuró triste.

— ¡Silencio! —Le indiqué mientras trataba de concentrarme únicamente en el aroma de ese vampiro.

Lo rastree mientras que Jane corría detrás de mí y después de unos segundos ella también pudo sentir el aroma.

De repente me detuve, el rastro llegaba hasta aquí. Estábamos en el mero desierto. Había rocas, cactus y mucha arena.

— ¿Crees que esté escondido? —Preguntó Jane.

—No lo sé. —Respondí tranquila, sin alterarme aun. Si yo fuera Alastair, ¿dónde me escondería?

Definitivamente en una cueva o algo por el estilo. Fui a buscar en todas las cuevas que había por allí, pero la última fue en la que el aroma estaba más concentrado.

—Jane. —Llamé en voz baja.

— ¿Lo has encontrado? —Preguntó mi amiga.

—Sí. —Contesté mientras veía a Alastair tratando de correr, pero le cerramos el paso.

—Un segundo, espera ahí. —Le dije. — ¿Dónde crees que vas tan deprisa? —Comencé a acecharlo, él temblaba de miedo.

—Queremos preguntarte algo. —Hablo Jane en un tono escalofriantemente conciliador.

— ¿Qué quieren? —Tartamudeó, solté una risita.

—Tú sabes algo sobre una familia que está causando problemas en Forks. —Puse una falsa expresión inocente.

—La única familia que conozco de allí son los Cullen. —Musitó agachando la cabeza.

—Bien, dime qué es lo que sabes. —Jane musitó ya un poco impacientada.

—Yo... yo no sé nada. —Respondió con miedo, pero era obvio que estaba mintiendo.

—Jane, ya sabes que hacer. —Le dije dedicándole una sonrisa, ella también sonrió mientras que Alastair abría los ojos inmensamente, lleno de terror.

De repente comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo como gusano y a gritar de dolor.

— ¡Por favor! —Gritó en medio de la tortura. — ¡Basta! ¡Juro que les diré todo lo que sé! —En ese momento Jane dejó de torturarlo, estaba algo decepcionada.

—Bien, habla. —Demandé autoritariamente.

—Los Cullen. —Susurró desde el piso, que era donde se encontraba todo aovillado. —Ellos protegen algo valioso, algo que la otra familia busca con desesperación; un humano. —Me quedé de piedra.

— ¿Cómo se llama esa familia? —Preguntó Jane. — ¡Responde! —Gritó provocándole unos segundos más de dolor.

—Son rusos, están a las afueras de Forks. Ellos son la familia Vasiliev. —Musitó Alastair débilmente. —Ellos buscan al humano... el chico que tiene poderes asombrosos y así... dominar el mundo vampírico. —Abrí los ojos como platos.

—Bien, muchas gracias. —Jane sonrió mientras le hacía sufrir un poco más.

—Vámonos. —Le dije y ambas salimos de allí corriendo mientras hablábamos.

—Es casi imposible que esa familia pueda vencernos, tenemos un sinfín de seguidores. —Dijo Jane preocupada.

—Sí, pero esos seguidores se irán con quienes tienen el poder. —Respondí con ironía.

—Debemos capturar al humano antes que ellos. —Dijo con cautela. —Y para eso hay que aliarnos con los Cullen. —Abrí los ojos como platos por tercera vez en el día.

— ¿Estás loca? —Pregunté sorprendida.

—No podemos hacerles daño, Aro no nos ha dado ese permiso. —Habló como si fuera obvio. —Además, son demasiados para nosotras dos, aunque tengamos mucho poder ellos nos superan en número. —Admitió con rabia. —Tenemos que fingir una alianza con ellos para llegar al muchacho. —Sabía que esa idea le desagradaba, pero era algo que se tenía que hacer.

—Bien, ya qué me queda. —Gemí con disgusto.

Debíamos aliarnos con los Cullen cuando llegáramos, eso me pondría de muy mal humor.

¡Vaya suerte Isabella!


	7. Resignación

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer; yo solo juego con ellos. La historia en cambio sí me pertenece (;_

**Capítulo 06. Resignación**

Estábamos en nuestra casa listos para irnos a casa de Bella y de Jane, iríamos a la invitación de Bella, aunque no sabíamos cómo se lo tomaría su amiga.

—Espero que no se pongan agresivas, si podemos evitar una pelea mejor. —Habló Carlisle conciliadoramente.

—Yo quiero pelear. —Rezongó Emmett haciendo un puchero.

—Em, ellas son parte de los Vulturi. —Le recordó Esme. —No sabemos si podemos ganarles aun superándolas en número. —Le regaló una dulce mirada al ver que todavía se comportaba como un niño, aun a pesar de las circunstancias.

—Además... —Agregó mi pequeña hermana. —No podemos hacerle daño a Bella, ella sigue siendo parte de esta familia. —Dijo firmemente.

De ahí todos agarramos los autos y seguimos la dirección que Bella nos había dado.

—Qué extraño. —Murmuró Jasper. —No puedo sentir nada allí dentro.

—Será porque son unas arpías. —Susurró Rosalie para ella misma.

—Yo tampoco oigo ningún pensamiento. —Les hice saber. —Pero eso no sería raro, no la puedo leer a ella y puede que Jane no esté. —Razoné mientras me detenía frente al lugar.

—Que bella casa. —A mi madre se le iluminaron los ojos. —Mirad esos colores y esas texturas, se ven preciosas. —Parecía Alice en un centro comercial, solo que no igual de salvaje que mi menuda hermana.

—Literalmente no hay nadie. —Carlisle tenía serio su semblante.

—Esa maldita nos ha dejado plantados. —Dijo Rose diabólicamente tranquila. —No puedo creer que le hicimos caso. —Inquirió con incredulidad.

—Rose... —La reprendió Esme.

— ¡¿Es que acaso están ciegos?! —Gritó con furia. — ¡Pudimos haber caído en una emboscada de los Vulturi! —Repuso como si fuera obvio. —Este es el peor momento para que nos descuidemos, debemos cuidar a un humano de las mismas personas con las que nos hemos venido a meter. —Finalizó Rose con voz cansada.

—Lo sabemos Rose, pero es Bella. —Respondió Alice. —Ella nos necesita. —Trató de hacerla razonar, pero lo único que consiguió fue que se pusiera más enojada.

—Bella, Bella y más Bella. —Murmuró. — ¿Acaso no hay otra cosa que puedan pensar? —Derrotada, suspiró mientras caminaba en dirección a la casa que teníamos en frente.

— ¿A dónde vas cariño? —Pregunto Esme con suavidad.

—Registraré la casa y nada ni nadie va a hacer que cambie de opinión. —Tercamente forzó la cerradura y entró, dejándonos a todos afuera con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Ella no debería hacer eso, si Bella y Jane nos descubren... —Comenzó Carlisle razonando.

—Rose tiene razón. —Para sorpresa de todos fui yo quien dijo aquello. —Estamos en una misión muy importante y lo menos que podemos hacer es averiguar lo que traman los Vulturi. —Propuse.

—Edward, deberíamos ayudar a Bella, no apuñalarla por la espalda. —Alice estuvo en desacuerdo.

—Yo voy a entrar, si quieren venir perfecto y si no, me importa un pepino. —Respondí cortante, me miraron sorprendidos, pero al cabo de un minuto Jasper, Carlisle y Emmett estaban siguiéndome.

Alice y Esme no querían traicionar a Bella, así que se quedaron afuera, pero al cabo de unos minutos la curiosidad les ganó y decidieron entrar.

Todos estábamos curioseando diferentes cosas, Jasper buscaba algo en el ordenador de las chicas, Rosalie y Alice decidieron revisar el guardarropa de Bella y de Jane, Carlisle se puso a revisar la salita completa, Esme la sala de entretenimiento y cualquier otro lugar donde se pudieran esconder cosas. Emmett revisó el garaje completo y por último estaba yo, revisando los papeles que tenían ellas guardados en la biblioteca.

No había mucha información, solo papeles sobre facturas y demás cosas. Estaba por dejar el folder amarillo con los papeles en su lugar, cuando algo llamó mi atención.

_Alastair._

_Desierto de Libia._

_55867122_

Estaba escrito en una orilla de la hoja de al final, el primer nombre sabía a quién pertenecía, era un nómada que le gustaba pasar la existencia escondido de todo. Lo segundo era seguramente la ubicación de Alastair.

La tercera era lo único que no fui capaz de identificar. No había visto ese número antes.

—Chicos, he encontrado algo. —Murmuré todavía extrañado por el número.

—Vaya, espero que te haya sido útil. —Amenazó una voz dulce y delicada. Rápidamente alcé la cabeza y abrí mucho los ojos con sorpresa al ver a una vampiresa de cabello rubio y ojos rojos frente a mí observándome detenidamente.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Pregunté mientras tensaba cada uno de mis músculos en señal de precaución.

—Yo soy Masha Vasiliev del clan ruso. —Me miró amenazante. — ¿Quién eres tú? —He de decir que su postura fue de lo más felina al igual que sus agresivos ojos.

—Edward Cullen. —Contesté entrecerrando mis ojos, evaluándola.

—Vaya, del clan Cullen. —Dijo para sí misma mientras sonreía. —No importa en lo más mínimo, todos ya saben que estoy aquí así que ¿qué más da? —Inquirió rodando los ojos y moviéndose rápidamente para arrebatarme los papeles que ahora tenía en mi mano.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —Sisee y la agarré por el cuello para poder quitarle los papeles, pero antes de lograr tocarle aunque fuera un cabello, pues en menos de una milésima de segundo se liberó de mi agarre y salió corriendo increíblemente rápido.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Alice desde el piso de arriba.

—No lo sé. —Contestó Carlisle. —Pero he de asegurar que hubo un segundo en el que no pude moverme. —Confesó con curiosidad filtrándose por su voz.

¿Cómo es que había pasado eso? A menos que ella tuviese un poder muy grande. De todas maneras, esta chica era peligrosa en toda la extensión de la palabra.


	8. Alianza, apuesta y algo de diversión

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer; yo solo juego con ellos. La historia en cambio sí me pertenece (;_

**Capítulo 07. Alianza, Apuestas y algo de Diversión.**

_Ira. Sufrimiento. Pena. Agonía._

Eso y más cosas negativas era todo lo que podía pensar en este momento, hace unos momentos habíamos llegado a Forks y ahora nos dirigíamos corriendo a nuestra casa.

Cuando llegamos, todo estaba absolutamente normal: garaje cerrado, puerta cerrada, coches en su lugar, olor a vampiros extraños…

¡Esperen un momento! ¿Cómo que vampiros extraños? Dirigí mi cabeza a Jane que también fruncía el ceño, extrañada.

— ¿Quién crees que se haya atrevido a estar aquí? —Preguntó calculadoramente.

—No lo sé, pero debe de ser alguien que no nos tenga miedo o quizás, nos tenga demasiado miedo como para querer saber lo que planearemos. —Comenté con sospecha en la voz. —Voy a entrar. —Dije para después meterme en la casa.

El olor era una extraña combinación y no estaba completamente segura de a quién pertenecía. Pero algo era seguro, el olor de los Cullen se encontraba ahí y por más leve que fuera, se notaba que habían estado por toda la casa.

Pero no sólo era el aroma de ellos, había otro olor que no reconocía. Y es que, por más agudo que tuviera yo mi olfato, ese olor era difícil de percibir.

—Los Cullen han estado husmeando nuestras cosas. —Repuso mi amiga con rabia y agarró unos papeles que tenían el aroma de Edward Cullen impregnado.

—Esto es una total falta de respeto. —Inquirí con el ceño fruncido. —No deberían de andar revisando cosas que, por su bien, no tendrían que saber. —Dije con enojo.

—Vamos, tenemos que ir a su casa. —Jane me jaló de la mano y me llevó a rastras mientras corríamos a la casa Cullen.

— ¿Acaso piensas reclamarles? —Pregunté con confusión en mi voz.

— ¡No tontita! —Exclamó como si fuera obvio. —Pienso buscar una excusa para engañarlos y hacer un acuerdo con ellos. —Objetó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—No podemos simplemente ir a decirles "Hola, no nos interesa un pepino que hayan entrado en nuestra propiedad siendo las Vulturi, ahora hagámonos amigos y denme toda su maldita información" y esperar que nos digan algo. —Dije mientras distinguí que nos deteníamos.

—Vamos, hablaremos luego. —Ordenó con los dientes apretados y una mirada fulminante.

—Claro hermanita querida. —Respondí con toda dulzura, aunque por dentro quisiese cometer homicidio vampírico.

Al estar en la entrada de esa hermosa casa, me sentí mareada, justo como en clase de Biología.

_Estaba afuera de esa hermosa casa, era de día y el lugar estaba lleno de vida y paz. No podía creer lo bella que era su casa, o quizás debo decir mansión._

_—Entremos. —Habló alguien a mi lado y al dirigir mi vista hacia esa voz tan hermosa me sorprendí al ver que se trataba de Edward Cullen._

_Hermoso. Perfecto._

_Eran las únicas palabras que llegaban a mi mente en cuanto le veía._

Al volver de nuevo a la realidad Jane me miraba preocupada y los Cullen ya se encontraban afuera mirándome como si tuviera tres ojos en lugar de dos.

—Estoy bien. —Respondí a la duda que se notaba en sus ojos. —De verdad. —Dije mientras suspiraba con cansancio.

Me dolía el pecho, justo donde debería estar mi ahora congelado corazón.

—Bien, yo sólo quería preguntarles la razón por la que han estado en nuestra casa. —Jane dijo con expresión confundida y haciéndose la inocente. He de decir que ella era buena actriz, aunque el plan seguramente no habría funcionado si mi escudo no estuviera siempre encima de Jane, todo eso por mera precaución.

—Todos nosotros les debemos una disculpa. —Carlisle inquirió avergonzado. —Y prometerles que no se volverá a repetir. —Aseguró con su mirada y voz firmes.

Disimuladamente comencé a observar a Edward, ¿significaría algo el recuerdo que había tenido con esta casa? Era cierto que estaba encantadoramente decorada, pero existían muchas casas en el mundo con el mismo diseño o incluso con uno más hermoso.

Estaba confundida.

—Isa. —Escuché que me llamaban. Levanté la vista rápidamente para saber quién me hablaba y al levantar la mirada pude ver que todos se encontraban observándome.

— ¿Qué? —Dije como una estúpida. Todos soltaron una pequeña risita.

—Cariño, los Cullen querían saber si desearías hablar con ellos de una vez por todas. —Habló Jane pausadamente, impulsándome con la mirada a que aceptara.

—Eh, si claro. —Respondí pasando una mano por mi cabeza en señal de confusión.

Edward me sonrió con un brillo en los ojos, no entendí al principio pero decidí ignorarlo.

Luego de eso, los Cullen nos invitaron a entrar en su casa, nosotras accedimos y decidimos quedarnos por un momento, de todas maneras debía contestar varias preguntas.

Una vez dentro nos sentamos en la salita, la cual era bellísima, y fue Jasper quien comenzó a preguntar.

—Bella, ¿has tenido algún recuerdo de tu vida humana? —Preguntó mientras todos me miraban expectantes, incluso Jane.

—Sí. —Respondí quedamente.

— ¿Cuáles? —Volvió a preguntar Jasper.

—Recuerdo toda mi vida humana, a mis padres, Phoenix, incluso Forks. —Contesté inocentemente, no quería mencionar tan pronto los últimos recuerdos acerca de ellos.

—Pero a nosotros no. —Carlisle dijo más afirmativamente que preguntándome.

—No. —Todos menos Rosalie tenían una mueca triste.

—Bien, ¿cuáles son tus poderes o dones, por así decirlo? —Quiso saber Rosalie y lo preguntó altanera.

—Un escudo mental, un escudo físico y controlar el agua. —Le respondí con la amenaza escondida en mi voz, pero mi manera de mirarla lo decía todo.

— ¡Increíble! —Exclamó Emmett sorprendido. — ¿Puedes enseñarme? —Preguntó con una sonrisa gigante, parecía un niño al cual le llegan mil regalos en navidad.

—No creo que sea buena idea. —Contestó Jane por mí. —Isa todavía no puede controlar bien el escudo físico y además, dijeron que solo harían preguntas. —Trató de replicar mi amiga lo más amablemente que pudo, los demás asintieron y Emmett se sentó con un tierno puchero.

—Bien, ¿cómo es que llegaste a ser parte de los Vulturi? —Preguntó Edward, me tensé. Yo sabía de sobra que esa pregunta saldría a flote, pero aun así no dejaba de sorprenderme.

Suspiré.

—Yo estaba en el bosque de Forks por alguna razón, no recuerdo muy bien cuál era. —Al decir eso Edward puso una expresión de dolor. —Instantes después llegaron unos seres con capas negras, he de decir que me tomó unos segundos darme cuenta de que eran vampiros y que cazaban humanos. —Dejé salir una risita amarga y mi mente se perdió en el recuerdo.

_Quería correr, pero no podía y sentía una gran impotencia por eso, los vampiros con capas negras se me acercaron y me observaron minuciosamente._

_Ellos eran muchísimo más rápidos que yo, por lo que no conseguiría dar siquiera un paso antes de estar muerta._

_— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó una chica rubia con cara de ángel._

_—Be… —Iba a decir mi nombre, pero me lo pensé mejor. —Isabella. —Respondí con determinación en la mirada, no tenía miedo._

_—Tal vez esto te duela un poco. —Inquirió malignamente e involuntariamente me estremecí. La vi posar sus ojos en los míos y también pude observar como los demás esperaban con una sonrisita pequeña en su bello e inmaculado rostro._

_Cuando pasaron unos segundos y aún no pasaba nada, los vampiros comenzaban a inquietarse._

_— ¿Qué…? —Exclamó la rubia con confusión._

_—Nuestros poderes no le hacen efecto. —Pronunció ahora uno de los que acompañaban a la rubia, en verdad eran muy parecidos._

_—Llevémonosla. —Sugirió el otro vampiro que, a simple vista, parecía más viejo que los otros dos._

_Todos asintieron en acuerdo y me tomaron en brazos, por supuesto no me opuse, sería un insulto e incluso ridículo el que intentara librarme de tres vampiros siendo __yo__ humana._

_Claro que todo esto era culpa de…_

Y ahí no pude recordar más, por lo que dejó a los Cullen insatisfechos.

—Lo siento, es lo único que puedo recordar. —Respondí amablemente, pero en realidad me daba igual.

No me importaba si les mentía o no, a fin de cuentas nadie sabía si mentía o no.

Jasper me observó intuitivamente hasta que, segundos después de su inspección, logré sacarme su atención de encima.

Vi en el rostro de cada uno de ellos millones de dudas, observé a Jane resignada y supe que esto iba a alargarse.

Tenía a todos los Cullen mirándome solamente a mí, a Jane la dejaban fuera de su vista.

Eso era algo incómodo, sobre todo porque el que más me miraba era Edward.

—Bien, comencemos. —Rompí el incómodo silencio y así dieron comienzo las preguntas sin control.

— ¿A qué lugares has ido?

— ¿Cómo te tratan en Volterra?

— ¿Te gustan las luchas?

— ¿Te gusta ir de compras?

Todos preguntaban al mismo tiempo y muy rápido, me aturdieron por un segundo, pero al otro ya estaba bien.

—Em… —Murmuré. —He viajado por toda Europa y también he visitado Asia. En Volterra me tratan bien, eso creo. —Repuse confundida. —Sí, me gustan las luchas y no, las compras no son lo mío. —Finalice con una sonrisa de burla en mi rostro.

—Vaya. —Murmuró Emmett con una expresión pensativa.

— ¿Entonces no te gustan las compras? —Preguntó Alice. Negué con la cabeza y ella hizo un puchero.

—Bien, si eso es todo… —Dijo Jane comenzando a levantarse.

—No, de hecho, hay más cosas que quisiéramos saber. —Anunció Carlisle con una sonrisa amable. Jane volvió a sentarse de manera brusca, estaba molesta.

Los Cullen estuvieron un tiempo haciéndome preguntas como _¿cuál es tu color favorito?_ o _¿qué es lo que haces en tus tiempos libres?_

Todo estaba perfecto, hasta que Emmett abrió la boca.

—Oye, Bella, ¿has tenido algún novio? —Preguntó con una mirada y sonrisa pícaras, moviendo as cejas arriba y abajo rápidamente.

Inmediatamente sentí el cambio brusco de ambiente, primero todo era relajado y luego pura tensión.

—Uhm… —Murmuré pensativa. —No, no he tenido novio aún. —Respondí negando con la cabeza.

— ¡Eso es estupendo! —Aplaudió Alice mientras daba pequeños rebotes sentada. —Podremos conseguirte novio. —Soltó graciosamente.

Jane comenzó a carcajearse y fingió secarse una lágrima falsa. Yo en todo momento observé a Alice como si estuviera loca.

— ¿Acaso estás loca? —Dijo mi amiga riéndose aún. —Bella nunca le ha hecho caso a nadie, mucho menos a alguien que tú escojas. —Agregó eso último con desdén.

— ¿Por qué no? —Respondió ella desafiante. — ¿Acaso me estás retando? —Inquirió con burla.

—Si eso es lo que piensas. —Añadió Jane dignamente, pero sonriendo de forma traviesa.

—Bien, una competencia. —Alice entrecerró sus ojos de forma amenazante. —Si yo logro conseguirle un novio a Bella en tres semanas, te alejarás de ella y no la volverás a buscar. —Retó la pequeña Cullen.

Todos la miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos. Yo sonreía, esto prometía ser entretenido.

—Bien, pero agreguémosle algo más picante al asunto. —Sonrió Jane maquiavélicamente. —Si yo logro conseguirle una pareja a Bella y ella lo acepta por sobre la que tu elijas, todos ustedes desaparecen de su vida para siempre, sin peros. —Finalizó mi amiga peligrosamente tranquila.

Todos estaban nerviosos, al parecer no creían a Alice capaz de aceptar la apuesta, incluso yo misma la vi dudando.

—Hecho. —Contestó segura momentos después.

—Hecho. —Secundó Jane con un brillo extraño en sus ojos violeta, efecto que daban los lentes de contacto.

Todos y cada uno de los Cullen fulminaron a Alice con la mirada. He de decir que estaba divertida e incluso me hubiera divertido más si esa estúpida apuesta no hubiera sido sobre mi vida personal.

—Nos vamos. —Añadió mi amiga con prisa. —Tengo que comenzar a buscar. —Dijo para después jalarme del brazo, decir un rápido adiós con la mano y mirar retadoramente a la pequeña duendecillo.

Cuando salimos de allí, corrimos hacia nuestra casa y llegamos en menos de un minuto.

—Bien, tengo que ganar esta apuesta y tú vas a cooperar. —Amenazó apuntándome con el dedo. Me reí.

— ¿Por qué tan empeñada con ganar esa apuesta? —Pregunté con sorna. —Pensé que solo debíamos aliarnos con ellos por conveniencia. —Moví las cejas sugestivamente.

— ¡Gr…! —Gruñó. — ¡Tú sólo complicas las cosas! —Exclamó dramáticamente.

—Así me quieres. —Sonreí arrogante.

— ¡Gr…! —Volvió a protestar y se fue corriendo al bosque para estar sola, imaginaba.

—Y a mí me dicen la voluble. —Susurré con ironía. — ¡Ha! —Bufé negando la cabeza.

Estaba por entrar a mi casita linda, pero cambié de opinión y me fui directamente hacia Port Ángeles para aburrirme un poco menos.

Paseaba por las calles desiertas de ese lugar, no tenía nada que hacer y tampoco tenía ganas de comprar.

_¿Comeré algo?_

Pensé indecisa, no tenía sed, pero podría divertirme un ratito.

Comencé a observar a mí alrededor más detalladamente, había poca gente en las calles, por no decir casi desiertas. El sol comenzaba a ponerse y la luna a salir, si oscurecía sería mejor para mí.

Caminé por unos minutos, hasta que visualicé a un chico moreno caminando solo por ahí con la cabeza agachada.

¡Vaya, sí que era apuesto!

Me acerqué a él y cuando estuve en su campo de visión, le sonreí coquetamente.

—Hola. —Saludé con mi expresión angelical.

—Hola linda. —Sonrió dejando ver su blanca dentadura detrás de sus deliciosos labios.

—Uhm… ¿qué haces por aquí tan solito? —Traté de parecer inocente, eso siempre era lo que mejor me salía.

—Ahora tú estás conmigo. —Comenzó a caminar conmigo junto a él, a unas dos calles visualicé un callejón oscuro. Todo esto en cuestión de segundos y sin que el humano se enterara.

— ¿Y cómo te llamas? —Pregunté haciéndome la desentendida.

—Michael. —Contestó regalándome una sonrisa sensual. — ¿Qué hay de ti? —Quiso saber mientras movía su cabello lacio y castaño de manera sexy.

—Me llamo Marie Ane, aunque puedes llamarme Marie. —Contesté agachando la cabeza y dejando ver una dulce sonrisa.

—Que hermoso nombre. —Murmuró mientras yo daba un vistazo hacia el callejón.

A medida que nos acercábamos se acercaba más rápido su muerte, de reojo lo voltee a ver y mi mirada se posó automáticamente en sus musculosos brazos y bajó hasta llegar a su muy marcado abdomen.

Sabía que él sólo quería sexo, como todos los estúpidos humanos hoy en día.

Cuando llegamos a la esquina que estaba junto al callejón, me giré hacia él y le sonreí como lo que era, una depredadora.

El chico me observó algo atemorizado, pero su excitación no le dejó huir, necesitaba esto tanto como yo.

—Ven. —Lo alenté jalándolo hacia el interior del callejón. El pareció dudar al principio, pero luego se dejó llevar.

Una vez apartados y en la oscuridad, acerqué mi rostro al suyo, dejando nuestras caras a solo unos centímetros.

_—No creo que deba hacer esto. —Susurró haciendo que su aliento chocara con mi cara._

_—Déjate llevar. —Respondí mientras juntaba mis labios con los suyos. El beso comenzó despacio, pero después se volvió más demandante._

_Michael puso sus manos en mi cintura y yo las mías en su nuca, acariciando sus suaves y lacios cabellos. Su lengua pidió permiso para entrar a mi boca y yo se lo concedí contenta, su aliento abrasador inundó mi boca mientras que su lengua saboreaba todo a su paso. Yo no me quedaba atrás, mi lengua para entonces ya había recorrido hasta el lugar más minúsculo de la suya._

_El beso era ardiente y no podíamos parar, claro que hubo un momento en el que él necesitó oxígeno y tuvimos que separarnos._

_Mi respiración, a pesar de no necesitar aire, estaba agitada a causa del beso._

_—Vaya, parecías demasiado inocente. —Pronunció las palabras a duras penas gracias a su respiración pausada._

_Me reí, le enseñaría lo poco de inocencia que tenía en mi interior._

_Rápidamente salté sobre él, poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y rodeando su cadera con mis piernas._

_Al volver a juntar nuestros labios, dirigí mi mano a su entrepierna, acariciándolo y haciéndolo gemir._

_El deslizó sus manos debajo de mi blusa, comenzó a acariciar mi espalda hasta que dio con su objetivo, desabrochar mi sostén. Lo quitó rápidamente y me arrancó la blusa de un tirón._

_Sus labios se separaron de los míos y dejaron un recorrido de besos húmedos por toda mi mejilla, hasta llegar a mi cuello el cuál chupó y succionó._

_Yo solo gemía y sentía como me humedecía y mojaba mis braguitas._

_—Basta de juegos. —Murmuré excitada._

_Desabroché su pantalón y lo bajé hasta sus rodillas, mi mano se coló por debajo de sus calzoncillos y llegó hasta su miembro. Cuando mi mano lo rodeo por completo, el gimió mientras cerraba sus ojos._

_Comencé a acariciarlo, lo recorrí todo con mi mano para después comenzar a frotarlo por toda su extensión. Michael gemía sin parar y eso me gustaba._

_Mis movimientos se hicieron cada vez más rápidos y él comenzó a mover su cadera en el mismo ritmo que lo hacía mi mano._

_Cuando lo sentí temblar, supe que estaba a punto de correrse, por lo que disminuí el ritmo, quería hacerlo sufrir un poco._

_—No… no pares. —Rogó abriendo los ojos y mirándome con sus ojos cegados por el placer._

_—No te apresures. —Susurré con una sonrisa en mis labios. —Esto todavía no termina. —Me reí con malicia._

_Abrí mi pantalón de un tirón y los bajé junto con mis húmedas bragas._

_El gruñó al verme hacer aquello, rápidamente tomé su miembro, lo coloqué mi entrada y de una estocada se adentró en mí. Él estaba demasiado cálido y yo demasiado fría, el contraste era excitante._

_Michael comenzó a moverse dentro de mí, haciéndome gemir al instante._

_Sus movimientos se aceleraron y yo estaba a punto de correrme. Él comenzó a murmurar mi nombre, pero segundos más tarde comenzó a gritarlo._

_Cuando sus estocadas se aceleraron, yo sentí mis paredes apretando su miembro._

_Él gritaba y lo sentí venirse en mi interior, una vez que esa sensación tan fuerte terminó, apoyé mi espalda sobre la pared y suspiré._

—Fue el mejor revolcón que he tenido. —Confesó con una sonrisa en su rostro, seguía dentro de mí y parecía no darse cuenta.

—Sí, y también será el último que tendrás. —Respondí sonriendo mientras lo tomaba del cuello. Entonces, a velocidad vampírica, acerqué mi boca a su yugular. — ¿Qué demonios es lo que haces? —Gritó asustado.

No le contesté, solo acerqué mis labios a su cuello, primero comencé a lamerle y darle pequeños mordisquitos. Al parecer él se relajó ante esta acción. Cuando me hube cansado abrí mi boca y atravesé su fina piel con mis filosos dientes haciéndole gritar de dolor.

— ¡Ah! —Gritó con más fuerza, era una suerte que no hubiera nadie por allí. Lo tumbé en el piso y comencé a mover mis caderas en un vaivén mientras bebía de él. A decir verdad esto era demasiado excitante y había sido Heidi la que me lo había recomendado.

Cuando hube succionado toda su sangre y me había corrido de nuevo, me separé de él y tiré su cuerpo a un lado, me vestí y comencé a caminar hacia la salida del callejón.

— ¡Bravo! —Escuché seguido de un aplauso. Dirigí mi atención hacia esa extraña voz.

Al ver a esa chica allí otra vez mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

— ¡¿Tú otra vez?! —Grité señalándola.

¿Acaso no me podía dejar tranquila?


	9. Gabriel

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer; yo solo juego con ellos. La historia en cambio sí me pertenece (;_

**Capítulo 08. Gabriel**

Caminaba por las oscuras calles de Seattle, tenía las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y traía la cabeza gacha.

No recordaba la última vez que había estado tan deprimido como hoy, creo que nunca antes lo había estado.

— ¡Chico! —Escuché a un chico decir o más bien gritar. Al principio creí que no era a mí al que le hablaba por lo que seguí caminando, cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro me tensé.

Me voltee hacia él y frente a mí se encontraba un muchacho de no más de veinte años, su piel era blanca y sus ojos marrón oscuro.

Me sonrió amistosamente, pero yo lo único que sentí fue un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda.

— ¿Por qué diablos no te detuviste? —Preguntó soltando mi hombro y dándome unas palmaditas en la mejilla. Parecía enojado, pero no lo suficiente como para matarme.

— ¿Te conozco acaso? —Pregunté con desdén. Él puso mala cara, pero después se recompuso.

— ¡Qué lindo! La nena no les habla a los desconocidos. —Dijo imitando una voz afeminada.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Pregunté impacientándome.

—Te quiero a ti, si no es mucha molestia. —Sonrió y en su mirada pude ver un brillo de sadismo muy extraño.

— Estás loco. —Murmuré encolerizado mientras seguía andando, pero antes de dar siquiera tres pasos, una mano se cernió en torno a mi brazo fuertemente, era increíble la dureza con la que me apretaba el brazo, si seguía así me dejaría la muñeca amoratada.

— ¡Oye! —Exclamé enojado, pero al voltearme ya no estaba allí.

De momento a otro sentí un miedo inexplicable, como ese que sientes cuando te encuentras acechado o perseguido. En sí, la sensación era de lo más horrenda, sabía de sobra que de nada serviría correr, nunca funcionaba en las películas. Aunque intentarlo no estaba de más.

Comencé a correr desesperadamente e incluso me introduje en el bosque oscuro. Tropezándome y chocando con los árboles a cada minuto que pasaba, fue que vi unas luces prendidas a lo lejos, en medio de aquel oscuro y frío lugar.

No sabía si mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada, era imposible que alguien pudiese vivir allí.

Escuché unos ruidos detrás de mí, dándome cuenta de que me había detenido. Comencé a correr nuevamente y cuando estuve a punto de llegar a la puerta de aquella hermosa residencia, la desesperación hizo acto de presencia y sentí que me ahogaba.

No me importó en ese momento lo que pudiera pasarme, seguí corriendo y abrí la puerta bruscamente, que gracias a Dios estaba sin llave.

Al entrar pude apreciar un bellísimo interior, todo estaba tapizado de forma tan elegante que la manera de mi entrada me dio más vergüenza aún.

— Chico, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó una rubia hermosísima algo enojada.

—Por favor, el doctor Carlisle. —Murmuré como pude y aunque no sabía si estos seres tan hermosos conocían a esa persona con la que yo había soñado tantas veces, rogué por poder verlo aunque sea por un minuto. —Llévenme con el doctor Carlisle Cullen. —Supliqué mientras me sentía desfallecer y después todo se volvía negro.

—_Doctor Cullen.__—Escuché a alguien decir.__—Por favor ayúdenos.__—Suplicaba esa voz con pena y dolor. Me giré hacia ella y pude ver a una muchacha morena con ojos color almendra recostada en una camilla de hospital. La pobrecita se veía toda demacrada y tenía unas ojeras gigantescas._

_De repente el escenario cambio y ahora me encontraba en una habitación color crema, la pintura estaba deslavada y todo estaba desordenado. Dirigí mis ojos hacia la pequeña cama que había allí. Encima de ella se encontraba un niño de cabello café claro, ojos azules y piel blanquecina; no se veía mayor a seis años._

—_Papi, quiero que me leas un cuento.__—Exclamó haciendo un tierno pucherito. El papá, que hasta ahora no me había percatado de que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación, se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado y fue a un estante a tomar un libro llamado "La biblia: relatos de cinco minutos"._

_Ese era uno de mis favoritos, y la verdad era que ese hermoso niño de allí era yo, y ese señor tan parecido a mí era mi padre._

_Mi madre no estaba, había muerto cuando yo había nacido. Yo mismo me culpaba de la muerte de mi madre, pero mi papá siempre estaba ahí para recordarme mi inocencia en este asunto._

_El escenario volvió a cambiar, dejando ver ahora a una familia de seres hermosos. Sus rostros estaban borrosos, pero si podía escuchar lo que hablaban._

—_El humano.__—Inquirió un chico con voz grave.__—Debemos hallarlo._

—_No lo haremos a menos que espiemos a los Vulturi o incluso a la familia Cullen.__—Anunció el otro con rudeza._

—_Debemos ser precavidos.__—Sugirió la joven que se hallaba en una esquina._

—_No podemos fallar._

_De repente, todo se volvió un torbellino, todas esas imágenes giraban a mí alrededor, mareándome y confundiéndome._

Cuando abrí los ojos, unos hermosos chicos se hallaban a mi lado, yo me levanté algo desorientado y observé detalladamente el lugar en el que me encontraba.

Lo recordaba vagamente de la noche que entré aquí, todo estaba más iluminado ahora que era de día. De pronto, un chico de estatura media y pelo cobrizo entró a la habitación, todos ellos eran demasiado hermosos para ser verdad.

— ¿Qué… qué me ha pasado? —Pregunté algo atemorizado y confundido.

—Llegaste aquí y te desmayaste. —Respondió una mujer que destilaba dulzura por donde quiera que pasara. —Deberías descansar. ¿Quieres que alguien te lleve a casa? —Me preguntó cortésmente; me lo pensé bien y no sería buena idea llevar a alguien a casa con mi padre vigilando cada movimiento que hacía.

—Yo... —Dije nervioso. —Puedo ir solo. —Terminé con esfuerzo, mis pelos estaban de punta aún y fácilmente podía sentir mi ritmo acelerado. Pero todo eso desapareció dando paso a una extraña calma y paz.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó una chica menuda y con cabello corto, negro y lacio.

—Gabriel. —Respondí distraído, seguía pensando en lo que pudo haber ocurrido allí afuera si no hubiera llegado aquí a tiempo.

—Oh. —Exclamó la chica —Gusto en conocerte, yo soy Alice. —Se presentó y luego se volvió hacia los demás. —Y ellos son Rosalie, la rubia antipática. —Señaló a la rubia despampanante. —Jasper es el rubio y es mi novio. — Afirmó contenta. —Emmett es la mole gigante. —El grandote que parecía un gorila, o más bien un oso, me saludó amigablemente. —Ella es Esme, nuestra madre. —Señaló a la señora dulce que me había estado cuidando momentos atrás. —Y este deprimido de acá es Edward. —Por último, señaló al chico que entró a lo último.

Al final, todos se dispersaron haciendo lo que debían de hacer y yo me despedí de la señora Cullen, aunque me pidió que la llamase Esme.

Cuando hube salido de la casa, me dirigí hacia la carretera caminando, era un camino algo largo, pero a fin de cuentas, necesitaba pensar.


	10. Recordando

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer; yo solo juego con ellos. La historia en cambio sí me pertenece (;_

**Capítulo 09. Recordando**

Esto era el colmo.

Me encontraba en mi maldita casa, con mi maldita amiga y la maldita lesbiana acosadora.

Sí, era Ariane, la loca chica insistente del club Uber Tavern. Ella ahora era una vampiresa.

Jane estaba pensando en alguna posible solución a este problema.

— ¿Y si la matamos? —Sugerí alegre. La chica me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Aunque lo deseara con todas mis fuerzas, no podemos. —Contestó Jane con resignación.

—Ya les dije, si me dejan quedarme con ustedes, les daré toda la información que necesiten acerca de la familia Vasiliev. —Inquirió segura.

— ¿Cómo aseguramos que tienes información sobre el asunto? —Pregunté perspicaz.

—Tendrán que confiar en mí. —Añadió inocente. Ariane no se veía igual que antes, su inocencia, estúpida en mi opinión, había desaparecido. Era más astuta y más engañosa al momento de hablar.

—Ese es el problema, no confiamos en ti. —Contestó Jane de manera simple.

—Por lo que sé aprenden rápido, ¿no es así? —Preguntó retadoramente, se levantó y subió las escaleras. — ¿Cuál será mi habitación? —Cuestionó con burla en su voz.

—La del fondo a la izquierda. —Dije y después suspiré con cansancio.

—Saldremos, y tú te quedarás aquí. —Informó mi amiga.

—Bien. —Simplemente respondió y luego no se oyó nada más. Jane tiró de mí y me llevó a rastras hacia el coche.

— ¿Qué demonios…? —Exclamé mientras me subía al hermoso auto.

—Espera. —Fue lo único que me respondió, luego encendió el coche y nos fuimos de allí.

—Ahora sí, dime la razón de estar aquí. —Puse una expresión confusa.

—Pues… —Su mirada era pícara. —Tenemos una apuesta que ganar, ¿no es así? —Se rió nerviosamente y pisó el acelerador.

—Un momento, esta es tú apuesta, no la mía. —Contradije remarcando el "tú" de la oración.

Su ceño se frunció.

—Venga, si no ganamos esto no podré volver a verte, y sabes que yo si tomo en serio las apuestas. —Rogó con carita de perrito abandonado.

—No. —Respondí rotundamente. Eso hizo que le temblara el labio. —No. —Repetí, pero no tan segura como antes. Pude apreciar que sus ojos se tornaban brillosos, señal de que iba a llorar. Los vampiros no podíamos derramar lágrimas, por lo que lo único que hacíamos era sollozar.

Suspiré.

—Por favor. —Suplicó con una voz de lo más tierna, todavía mirándome. Se me hacía extraño que no hubiera chocado ya por estar tanto tiempo sin ver al frente, pues ni atención le ponía a los coches que pasaban junto a nosotros.

Hizo temblar una vez más su labio y…

— ¡Está bien! —Me rendí y cruce mis brazos con indignación.

— ¡Sí! —Comenzó a gritar desaforadamente.

—Rayos. —Murmuré mirando hacia la ventana, molesta conmigo misma.

En todo el camino a no-se-dónde, ella estuvo parloteando sobre lo divertido que sería, yo más bien decía que sería aburrido.

—Hemos llegado. —Anunció una vez que el auto se hubo detenido. Frente a nosotras se encontraba un edificio muy lujoso que decía "Cc" en grandes letras rosadas, y debajo se podía leer "Club de citas" en letras más pequeñas y color rosa con brillantitos.

El lugar en sí se veía bonito y costoso, por fuera estaba pintado de un hermoso color lila, también tenía unas franjas moradas en diagonal, haciendo que el contraste se viera precioso.

— ¿Qué significa todo esto Jane? —Le pregunté inquisitivamente. Decir que estaba molesta era poco para describir cómo me sentía en este instante.

—No te molestes, todo esto lo hago por mí… —Dudó. — Nuestro bien. —Finalizó con una sonrisa conciliadora.

Rodé los ojos y comencé a caminar hacia la entrada, Jane caminaba frente a mí y yo la seguía.

Cuando llegamos a la recepción, la secretaria nos miró de manera felina. Su cabello era rubio y sus ojos de un extraño color violeta, lo cual indicaba que sus ojos eran rojos y se había puesto unas lentillas de color azul, lo sabía porque justo ahora nosotros tendríamos los ojos de ese mismo color gracias a las lentillas. Cuando sentí su olor dulzón, mis músculos se tensaron en señal de alerta y Jane también lo notó.

—Tranquilízate, la conozco. —Afirmó con suspicacia. —Ella es la encargada de este negocio junto con su hermano. —Se detuvo para arreglar mi cabello.

— ¿En serio? —Pregunté extrañada, mirando otra vez en su dirección. —Pero, ¿por qué están metidos en negocios como estos? No le veo sentido. —Exclamé extrañada.

—Ella dice que de eso se alimentan. —Dijo poniéndose frente a mí. —Y ¿quiénes somos nosotras para juzgar a los demás cierto? —Inquirió guiñándome un ojo.

—Sí, claro. —Murmuré no muy convencida.

Nos acercamos a paso humano a la "secretaria", la cual seguro había escuchado toda la conversación.

—Buenos días, ¿en qué podemos servirles? —Nos preguntó la secretaria con voz afable, pero su irritante mirada seguía allí, recordándome que no debía fiarme demasiado de ella.

—Buenos días, hemos venido por una cita para aquí mi presente amiga. —Dijo señalándome con la cabeza.

Ella se rio con burla.

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Micaela Bogavante, es un gusto atenderlas. —Pronunció las palabras cuidadosamente. —Y por lo que puedo… oler. —Sonrió cordial. —Es uno de _esos_ casos. —Terminó, remarcando el "_esos"_.

—Sí. —Inquirió mi amiga avergonzada. —Necesitamos candidatos… lo más pronto posible. —Sonrió inocentemente.

—Por supuesto, yo los buscaré, pero necesitaré que llenen esta ficha de por aquí. —Señaló Micaela luego de darle una hojita a Jane. Ella la tomó y asintió, yo solo le sonreí forzadamente y me reuní con mi amiga en los pequeños sillones que había allí en la recepción.

—Venga, que tenemos que completar todas estas porquerías. —Añadió molesta en lo que yo buscaba una pluma con la cual escribir.

—Veamos. —Murmuró mientras leía; luego frunció el ceño y comenzó a leer en voz baja. — ¿Intereses? —Exclamó con un deje de enojo. — ¿Gustos? —Hice una mueca. — ¿Disgustos?

—Bueno, ¿qué falta? —Exclamé con enojo. — ¿Qué pongan preferencias sexuales?

— ¡Silencio! —Me calló Jane, repentinamente avergonzada. — ¡Por dios Isa! A este paso jamás hallaré un novio perfecto para ti en menos de tres semanas. —Dijo exasperadamente.

— ¡Oh, vamos! No seas exagerada. —Puse los ojos en blanco. —Además, tú decidiste tomar esa apuesta, por lo que yo debería ser neutral, ¿no crees?

—No, eres _mi_ amiga, no de ellos. —Habló posesivamente. Rodé los ojos de nuevo y sonreí. Esta chica jamás cambiaría.

Luego de haber rellenado todos los campos correspondientes, la hojita quedó algo así:

"Club de Citas"

Intereses: Leer, escuchar música y morder a la gente.

Gustos: Cantar, leer, hablar y muchas cosas más.

Disgustos: Ir de compras, recibir regalos, ir de compras.

Preferencias en un chico:Amable, atento, paciente, lindo, que me quiera.

Sugerencias:Que no sea mandón y que sea bueno en la cama.

Esto último a petición de mi diabólica amiga rubia, pues ella quería que cubrieran todos los rasgos. A mi parecer todas "mis" respuestas me parecían ridículas.

—Bien, enviaré esta hoja para poder obtener resultados, les hablaré mañana, solo escriban su número de teléfono y su dirección… justo aquí. —Señaló un gran espacio, indicándole a Jane dónde anotar los datos. Ella los escribió y luego nos fuimos de allí, no sin antes despedirnos de Micaela, quien todavía tenía una mirada fiera.

Supongo que la mayoría de las vampiresas eran así, felinas y peligrosas. Jane y yo a la hora de comer éramos una gran prueba de ello, por lo que no le di importancia.

Subimos al auto y Jane encendió el motor, para después poner a andar el coche.

—Bien, estoy segura que encontraremos a alguien lo suficientemente adecuado para ti. —Musitó pensativamente.

—Estás loca, completamente loca. —Negué con la cabeza.

—Algún día tendrás que conseguir una pareja con la cual estar toda la eternidad Isa, y ¿quién mejor que yo para conseguirla? —Dijo con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción.

—Tú no tienes a nadie. —Murmuré más para mí misma que para ella, pero aun así lo oyó.

—Eso es porque yo no soy tan afortunada como tú de tener una amiga tan fabulosa. —Inquirió con orgullo.

—Nunca cambiarás. —Negué la cabeza sonriendo. — ¿Has recibido noticias de Aro? —Pregunté ahora con más seriedad.

—Sí, Gianna llamó y me dio su mensaje. —Informó, mencionando a la humana secretaria que teníamos en el castillo.

— ¿Y…?

Suspiró.

—Quiere que hallemos al humano lo más pronto posible. —Dijo preocupada. —Y también quiere que nos deshagamos del clan ruso pero ya. —Hizo una mueca.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Exclamé al ver la mueca en su rostro.

—No creo que logremos hacerlo tan deprisa, no tenemos ni rastro del clan ruso, ni del chico humano. —Gimió con desesperación, le toqué el hombro en señal de conforte.

—Sé que esto es estresante, pero debemos hacer nuestro mayor esfuerzo, por el bien de Volterra y de los Vulturi. —Intenté calmarla lo más que pude, pero no funcionó del todo con ella.

—Bien, pero ni creas que por esto desistiré con lo de la apuesta. —Me señaló acusadoramente con su dedito.

—Jamás. —Levanté las manos en señal de rendición.

Luego de pasar lo que restaba del camino a casa en silencio, bajamos del auto y entramos a casa. Cada una fue a hacer las cosas que tuviera que hacer, pero siempre ignorando olímpicamente a Ariane.

Yo subí a mi habitación y me puse a escuchar algo de música, hoy había sido un día extraño si uno se detenía en los hechos importantes.

Para comenzar, habíamos ido a hablar con los Cullen civilizadamente y formado una alianza con ellos. También me había topado nuevamente con la lesbiana pervertida y, seguramente, la tendríamos por un tiempo largo en casa.

Además de nuestra visita al club de citas y lo extraño de la situación, no concebía el que vampiros aparentemente peligrosos pusieran un negocio de citas para pasar desapercibidos, es decir, ¿Qué vampiro en estos días logra cazar sin que algún medio de comunicación lo note? Lo sabía bien porque Jane veía las noticias a diario, intentando controlar el aburrimiento y hasta ahora no había salido ninguna noticia sobre algún inesperado accidente.

Esto era algo que investigaría… quizás más tarde.

Sonreí.

Mañana asistiríamos al colegio, aunque nos asaltarían de preguntas por tan sólo haber faltado unos días. La única desventaja era que mañana tendríamos que juntarnos con los Cullen a la hora del almuerzo, gracias al maldito humano que se escondía tras sus faldas, aunque no estaba segura de que tuvieran, pero no está de más suponer.

— ¡Isabella! —Llegó Jane abriendo la puerta de un portazo con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. — ¿Recuerdas que hace unos días estuve buscando archivos relacionados con el chico humano? —Hizo una mueca involuntaria.

—Sí. —Respondí confundida.

—Pues ya lo he encontrado. —Sonreí malévolamente y me levanté de la cama donde había estado recostada.

Esto sería interesante.

Alice

Una vez que Jane y Bella se hubieron ido, todos nos reunimos en la sala donde frecuentemente teníamos nuestras disputas familiares.

Todos, incluso Jasper, me observaban con reproche. Eso me dolió, pero traté de disimularlo lo mejor que pude, claro que mi marido al ser el empático que era pudo saber mi estado de ánimo.

Se acercó a mí y me dio una mirada un poco más suave.

—Perfecto Alice. —Edward fue el primero en hablar. —Has arruinado cualquier tipo de esperanza de que podamos estar con Bella. —Dijo con desdén. —Te felicito. —Sonrió con sorna.

— ¡Lo siento! ¿Está bien? —Respondí disgustada. —Solo quería demostrarle a esa bruja que nosotros podemos ser mejores para Bella que ella y los Vulturi. —Decir que estaba molesta era poco.

—Lo se Alice, pero ahora ¿qué haremos para ganar esta apuesta? —Preguntó Emmett, nunca lo había visto tan serio. —Sé que tratarás de emparejar a Bella con Edward, pero ella no lo recuerda y para complicar aún más las cosas, ella no quiere vernos ni en pintura. —Todos lo miramos sorprendidos, era un muy buen razonamiento para ser mi hermano gigante el que lo dijera.

—Bueno… yo… —Balbucee nerviosa, mi Jasper en cuanto lo supo me rodeo con sus brazos y yo me sentí más tranquila.

—Tienen razón Alice, no tenemos ventaja alguna. —Dedujo Carlisle.

—Bien, sé que me… —De repente me callé, porque a mi mente llegaba una nueva visión.

_En la visión, Bella y Jane estaban frente a un edificio color lila, que tenía franjas moradas y un letrero que en grandes letras anunciaba "Cc", y debajo, en letras más pequeñas se leían las palabras "Club de citas"._

_Ellas se adentraron en el edificio y fueron a la recepción, ahí se encontraba una muy obvia vampiresa rubia, con apariencia fiera._

—_Buenos días, ¿en qué podemos servirles?__—Les preguntó la secretaria con voz inocente, pero su forma felina de mirarlas seguía allí._

—_Buenos días, hemos venido por una cita para aquí mi presente amiga.__—Anunció Jane, señalando a Bella con la cabeza._

_La secretaria se burló._

—_Mucho gusto, me llamo Micaela Bogavante, es un gusto atenderlas. Y por lo que puedo… oler.__—Sonrió con petulancia.__—Es uno de__esos __casos.__—Terminó, remarcando el "esos"._

_Luego hubo un cambio de escena y ahora ellas se encontraban sentadas mirando una hoja._

—_Veamos.__—Murmuró Jane.__—__¿Intereses?__—Leyó.__—__¿Gustos? ¿Disgustos?_

—_Bueno, ¿qué falta?__—Exclamó Bella.__—__¿Qué pongan preferencias sexuales?_

— _¡Silencio!__—La silencio Jane alarmada.__—__¡Por dios Isa! A este paso jamás hallaré un novio perfecto para ti en menos de tres semanas. —Se desesperó._

— _¡Oh, vamos! No seas exagerada.__—Dijo Bella mientras rodaba los ojos.__—Además, tú decidiste tomar esa apuesta, por lo que yo debería ser neutral, ¿no crees?_

Luego de eso, la imagen comenzó a difuminarse, hasta desaparecer.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Dijo Edward a modo de exhalación.

—No lo sé. —Murmuré pensativa.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó Emmett alterado. — ¡Yo quiero saber! —Rezongó regresando a su actitud infantil.

— ¡Basta Emmett! —Le silenció Esme y enseguida el grandulón se calló, pero en sus ojos continuaba viendo esa curiosidad que lo mataba.

—Sé que la conozco de algún lado. —Susurró Edward para sí mismo.

— ¿A quién? —Pregunté al cabo de unos segundos.

—A la rubia, la secretaria. —Aclaró distraído.

Traté de hacer memoria, pero no recordaba haberla visto en ninguna de mis visiones.

—Nunca la he visto. —Contesté negando con la cabeza. —Debes de haberla confundido. —Opiné. —Lo que sí no puedo entender es por qué pude ver a Bella —Dije abiertamente.

Según sabía ella todavía no quitaba su escudo, aunque claro, siempre pude ver a Bella de humana, aun cuando Edward no podía hacerlo. Lo posiblemente responsable sería su escudo físico, pero según teníamos entendido ella no lo manejaba a la perfección por el momento.

Todos pensábamos en las posibles respuestas, pero seguimos sin acertar.

Suspiré cuando me hube cansado de rememorar y me levanté de la mesa, dirigiéndome al bosque.

Sentí las miradas de toda mi familia en la espalda, pero no me giré para verlos, ni siquiera para ver a mi esposo. Quería descubrir este misterio lo más pronto posible y eso no sería hasta que uniera algunos cabos sueltos.

Claro que necesitaba que Edward me acompañara. Me giré hacia él y puse la mirada más chantajista que tenía, además de mi pucherito.

—Hermanito. —Dije con voz tierna.

Abrió los ojos con terror. Juro que si no hubiera sido porque ya había hecho este teatro muchas veces me hubiese reído en su cara.

—Oh no. —Jasper murmuró asustado.

—Oh sí. —Dijo Emmett contento, pues como no me dirigía a él podría burlarse todo lo que quisiera.

En los rostros de Carlisle y Esme se veía el desconcierto y la preocupación por sus hijos. Rosalie seguía sin inmutarse.

— ¿Qué quieres Alice? —Inquirió Edward con una mueca de sufrimiento en su rostro.

—Iremos al Club de citas. —Le dije sonriente.

—Demonios. —Murmuró mi hermano. —Ni loco iré allí.

—No tienes elección. —Dije caminando casualmente alrededor de la mesa. —A menos que quieras recuperar en serio a Bella. —Sí, sabía que eso era jugar sucio, pero debía de manejar bien mis cartas, ¿no?

—Eres diabólica, duende. —Rezongó, al instante dejé de sonreír, ese maldito apodo lo odiaba. Suspiró con resignación. —Bien, iré contigo. —Se levantó y salió de la habitación, me imaginé que iba directo a su auto.

— ¡Enana! ¿Yo también puedo ir? —Emmett preguntó mientras sonreía como niño en una dulcería.

—Bien, así Eddie tendrá algo de público. —Juré haber escuchado un gruñido luego de haber dicho eso.

—Perfecto hija, nosotros esperaremos aquí. —Anunció Carlisle manteniéndose al margen de todo este asunto.

—Yo también quisiera ir Al, pero sabes que Rose y yo debemos vigilar a Gabriel. —Me dijo mi marido mientras se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba. —Esta vez tendrás que aguantar sola a este zopenco. —Murmuró señalando a Emmett. Solté una carcajada y luego él se unió riéndose también.

— ¡Oye! —Exclamó mi hermano oso ofendido.

—Está bien cariño, nos vemos luego. —Me paré de puntitas para darle un suave beso en los labios y me fui de allí brincando alegremente. Amaba a mi Jazz.

Cuando hubimos llegado al edificio, Edward hizo una mueca de amargado, en cambio mi hermano grandote sonrió divertido.

— ¡Oh sí! —Exclamó. —Esto voy a disfrutarlo.

—Mala suerte la mía. —Gimió Edward sufriendo.

Entramos y nos dirigimos a un escritorio donde se podían ver teléfonos, sillas y cosas de oficinas. Detrás de éste, se encontraba sentada la vampiresa que había visto en mi visión.

Era rubia y con una gran cabellera lacia, llevaba puestos unos pantalones de cuero negro ajustados y una blusa pegada a su bien delineado cuerpo; su nariz era recta y delgada, tenía suficientes pómulos, cejas bien arregladas y unos labios bien formados color rojo.

Podría decirse que su belleza era similar a la de Rosalie, pero a pesar de las similitudes a simple vista, ambas eran bastante diferentes. Para comenzar, Rosalie no tenía ese tipo de mirada. Está bien que fuese agresiva, soberbia, asesina en ocasiones…

Mejor no continúo o esto se hará una lista muy larga. En fin, directamente al grano, Rosalie no era una mala persona si no la provocaban y esta chica parecía serlo a tiempo completo.

Caminamos directo al escritorio color marrón, ella levantó la mirada y nos observó. En su rostro podía verse una sonrisa ladina mientras que sus ojos nos mataban y centelleaban con malicia.

—Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo? —Preguntó con una voz algo aguda, pero igualmente perfecta.

—Sí. —Respondí al ver que ninguno de mis tarados hermanos se dignaba a contestar. Edward me fulminó con la mirada al leer mis pensamientos. —Hemos venido a inscribir a mi hermano. —Sonreí falsamente.

— ¿Y quién de estos dos guapos caballeros será el afortunado? —Insinuó sonriendo coquetamente, pero Edward la perforaba con la mirada, me pregunto dónde la habrá visto.

—Este. —Me acerqué a mi desdeñoso hermano.

—Bien, llenen este papel con sus datos, me lo entregan y estará listo. —Nos dio una hojita color beige. — ¡Oh! Casi lo olvidaba. —Exclamó. —Estoy algo ocupada, así que ¿podrían hacerme el favor de anotar estos datos también aquí? —Dijo mientras escribía algo en otra hoja. —Gracias. —Nos la dio y se levantó, pero antes de que se fuera la tomé del brazo.

—Disculpa. —Miró mi mano con asco, inmediatamente la solté. —Necesito ver los requisitos de una persona que ya vino aquí. —Puse mi mejor sonrisa, mientras que Emmett estaba sonriéndole a la secretaria mientras alzaba las cejas sugestivamente. Si mi hermana estuviera aquí…

—Lo siento, pero esa información es confidencial. —Inquirió una vez que dejó de ver a Emmett y me prestó atención.

—No te preocupes, nosotros la conocemos. —En su rostro vi una expresión de falsa indecisión. —Se trata de Isabella… —Me quedé pensando. Esta chica también era vampira, por lo que si decía el apellido Vulturi lo captaría inmediatamente, así que me decidí por el otro. —Swan. —Sonreí al ver en su cara el disgusto por mi tardanza.

—Bueno, si dicen que la conocen… —Suspiró y se hizo la desentendida. Regresó a su lugar, sacó una llave de su pantalón y abrió un cajón que estaba junto a ella. Sacó un pequeño folder amarillo pollito y extendió la mano para dárnoslo. Emmett lo cogió e inmediatamente lo abrió para ver su contenido. —Muchas gracias. —Dije mientras asentía con la cabeza

Ella se marchó y nosotros fuimos a sentarnos en los sillones que allí había.

—Veamos… —Le quité la hoja al chismoso de mi hermano y comencé a leer.

"Club de Citas"

Intereses: Leer, escuchar música y morder a la gente.

Gustos: Cantar, leer, hablar y muchas cosas más.

Disgustos: Ir de compras, recibir regalos, ir de compras.

Preferencias en un chico:Amable, atento, paciente, lindo, que me quiera.

Sugerencias:Que no sea mandón y que sea bueno en la cama.

Cuando terminé de leer lo que Bella había puesto me quedé con los ojos como platos.

— ¡¿Sigue sin gustarle las compras?! —Chillé alterada. Esto no podía ser, me encargaría de hacer que le gustaran de una vez por todas, algún día.

— ¿Bueno en la cama? —Bufó Emmett. — ¡Estamos perdidos Alice, por si no lo sabes nuestro hermanito es virgen! —Se burló de Edward, el cual tenía una cara de pocos amigos. Solté una pequeña risita.

— ¡Cállate Emmett! —Gritó mi virginal hermano. — ¡Y no pienses eso de mí Alice! —Me apuntó con el dedo.

—Bueno, cálmate, seguro eso último lo podemos solucionar. —Respondí sonriendo divertida.

Luego de eso rellenamos todos los espacios de la solicitud de información de mí hermano; a decir verdad tenía unos gustos muy peculiares, igual a los de la castaña perdición de Edward.

—Iré a entregarle este papel a la secretaria, ahora vengo. —Anunció Edward, lo miré suspicaz, algo tramaba.

—Alice. —Susurró Emmett demasiado bajo, justo al mínimo volumen para que Edward no escuchara. Voltee a verlo, en su rostro estaba una sonrisa pícara mientras que posaba su mirada en la hoja de solicitud.

Sonreí. Esto sería divertido.

Edward

Fui a entregarle la hoja de solicitud de Bella a la secretaria, algo en ella se me hacía familiar, demasiado.

—Hola. —Saludó con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Hola. —Dije y forzadamente, sonreí. —Aquí tienes la hoja. —Le tendí la hoja y ella la tomó para rápidamente guardarla.

La miré entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿No nos conocemos de alguna parte? — Le pregunté con suspicacia.

—No, para nada. —La observé con duda. —Créeme, yo recordaría haber visto a semejante hombre. — Sonrió comiéndome prácticamente con la mirada.

—Gracias. —Tartamudee avergonzado y me fui de allí antes de que se me echase encima.

Cuando volví al lugar en el que estaban mis hermanos, vi la sonrisa en sus rostros, _esa_sonrisa. Por lo regular a toda la familia le daba escalofríos cuando veían la sonrisa de ese par de locos.

—Bien hermanito, aquí está tu hoja, llévala mientras yo voy por el auto. —Anunció Alice mientras me entregaba la solicitud, se levantaba y se iba saltando contenta con mi tarado hermano detrás de ella.

Me dirigí de nuevo a la secretaria, quien me observaba detalladamente. Mientras caminaba, miré la hoja que tenía en mis manos, en ella se leía lo siguiente:

"Club de Citas"

Intereses: Tocar el piano, leer y Bella.

— ¿Qué demonios…? —Murmuré desconcertado, pero al aceptar que era cierto hice caso omiso.

Gustos: Ser un amargado y virginal vampiro.

Bien, eso ya no era agradable.

Disgustos: Tener sexo, oír a mis hermanos cogiendo como conejos, tener sexo.

¡Ese maldito Emmett!

Preferencias en una chica:Que esté buena y que le guste morder.

Sugerencias: Que no sea igual de virginal que yo.

¡Maldita sea! Esos desgraciados.

—Listo, ¿cierto? —Preguntó la secretaria y me arrebató la hoja de las manos y la guardaba en un cajón. Ni me había dado cuenta cuando había llegado al escritorio.

— ¡No, espere! —Exclamé preocupado.

—Lo siento, ahora ya debo irme, mi turno ha terminado ya, pero la próxima chica llega en quince minutos, si quiere algo deberá preguntarle a ella. —Sonrió, me guiñó un ojo y se fue rápidamente.

— ¡Rayos! —Dije entre dientes, decir que estaba molesto era quedarse corto, pero me las pagarían, de eso estaba seguro.

Alice

Bien, sabía que mi hermano ahora debía de estar pegando el grito en el cielo, pero todo eso había sido por una buena causa, o eso pensaba Emmett.

No le di importancia, ahora no me importaba que Edward se enojara conmigo o que se vengara de alguna manera, lo único verdaderamente importante para mí era el saber que Bella nos había ayudado, que era neutral, que después de todo el daño que le habíamos causado y a pesar de no recordarnos, todavía seguíamos presentes en memoria y en su corazón.

Bella

¿Seré dramática? Yo no lo pienso así, más bien soy teatral, dramática no.

Bien, vayamos directo al grano, estaba en un café con bastantes humanos a mí alrededor pidiéndome a gritos que me los almorzara.

Gemí.

No era buena idea tener ese tipo de pensamientos estando rodeada de suculentas personas.

Bien, me encontraba aquí por una sola y sencilla razón:

Yo era demasiado benevolente.

¡Sí! Lo soy, porque admitámoslo, le pese a quien le pese yo tenía el poder, yo era una Vulturi; más sin embargo todavía dejaba a los Cullen libres. ¿Qué pasaba por mi cabeza?

Estaba aquí, esperando a Alice Cullen en el café llamado Starbucks, no sabía para qué, no sabía el por qué, pero ella me había llamado diciendo que era urgente, bien está claro que tratándose de Alice podría ser cualquier cosa, incluso un tema sobre plantas…

—Hola. —Susurró Alice, quién ya se encontraba sentándose en la silla frente a mí.

—Hola. —Contesté lo más fría que pude y ella pareció notarlo, aunque no le tomó importancia.

—Bien, yo te he llamado aquí para… darte las gracias. —Sonrió y un brillo especial cruzó sus ojos. Parecía esperanza.

—Y… ¿eso por qué? —Pregunté confusa, no entendía de qué rayos estaba hablando.

—Pues… por ayudarnos. —Insistió, pero yo seguía sin entender y debió notarse porque al instante suspiró con cansancio.

—Hablo de la fisura. —Y… seguía sin entender, esto se volvía cada vez más exasperante. —Ya sabes, la fisura. —Repitió moviendo la cabeza.

—No sé de qué hablas, así que si solo has llamado para hacerme perder el tiempo… —Estaba por levantarme, pero ella me detuvo tomando mi brazo con su delicada mano.

— ¡Espera! —Repuso. —Yo solo quiero agradecerte por ayudarnos con lo de la apuesta. —Volví a sentarme, ¿ayudarlos?

— ¿Qué acaso tengo una doble? —Rezongué con impaciencia.

—No, tú abriste una brecha por la cual mi poder pudo hacer efecto en ti. — ¿Brecha? —Y quería darte las gracias. —Sonrió, pero esa felicidad que sus ojos desbordaban anteriormente ya no se encontraba ahí.

—Sigo sin comprender, yo no he hecho ninguna brecha. —Negué con la cabeza.

—Pero… yo te vi, a ti y a Jane. —Dudó Alice. —Siempre tienes el escudo físico puesto sobre las dos, por lo cual no puedo verlas ¿no es así? —Preguntó pensativa y yo asentí. —Entonces ¿por qué pude verlas a ambas? —Cuestionó, está bien que todavía no controlaba el poder, pero eso no debería afectar en el escudo que siempre llevo conmigo y con Jane.

—No tengo idea, pero seguramente no fui yo, jamás quitaría mi escudo estando despierta y consciente. —Me miró ofendida. —No es sólo por ustedes, sino por mera protección.

—Bien, déjame pensar. —Se quedó callada durante unos minutos. Si ella había podido ver algo eso significaba que en mi escudo podrían existir fisuras y eso no era conveniente ni para nuestra seguridad, ni para la seguridad de la información.

De repente Alice abrió los ojos, parecía sorprendida pero también contenta.

— ¡Lo tengo! —Chilló agudamente. —Dices que nunca quitarías el escudo conscientemente ¿cierto? —Repuso. — ¿Qué tal si lo hiciste inconscientemente? ¿Y si tú corazón e instinto puede más que la razón? —En su mirada había un brillo de locura, eso a decir verdad era escalofriante. Parecía más un razonamiento hecho para ella misma que para decírmelo a mí.

—Estás loca. —Murmuré. —Yo jamás antepondría mis emociones, además de que ustedes no provocan más que lástima en mi frío corazón. —Sonreí dramáticamente. De repente y sin aviso alguno vi como la pequeña explotaba la poca paciencia que ya le quedaba.

—No seas tan despectiva Bella, tú nos debes demasiado a nosotros. —Vociferó, parecía que esta vez había llegado al límite. —Todos nosotros nos hemos esforzado lo más que podemos para que tú regreses, pero veo que Rosalie tenía razón. —Dijo dolida. —Después de todo no puedes salvar a quién no quiere ser salvado. —Negó con la cabeza y sonrió. — ¿Y sabes de qué es lo único que me arrepiento? —La miré con los ojos como platos. —El haberte rogado. —Se agarró el cabello con desesperación. —Tú no eres más nuestra Bella; esa Bella que todos querían, esa Bella frágil y dulce, esa Bella que nosotros conocimos… —Sentí un dolor en el pecho, pero no supe la razón. —Esa Bella de la que se enamoró mi hermano. —Terminó, en sus ojos había un dolor profundo, sus manos estaban hechas puños y su boca se encontraba fruncida. Yo la observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¿Qué…? —Estaba por preguntar, pero la pequeña de los Cullen me lo impidió.

— ¡Mesero! —Gritó mientras alzaba una mano, un joven algo tímido se nos acercó rápidamente. —La cuenta. —Le mandó una mirada asesina al pobre chico que sudaba la gota gorda. A decir verdad, me hubiera dado risa de no ser porque era un poco consciente de lo que sufría el pobre chaval.

—Pero… —Titubeó. —Señorita, ustedes no han ordenado nada. —Repuso el joven amablemente.

— ¡Tú sólo tráeme la cuenta! —Gritó Alice, a este paso todos los allí presentes nos miraban feo.

— ¡S-si señorita, enseguida! —Y el chico se fue temblando para pedir la inexistente cuenta.

De repente ella se giró hacia mí y me mando una mirada asesina también.

—Solo te digo algo Isabella, te vas a arrepentir de no haberme hecho caso, lo lamentarás cuando recuerdes. —Lo dijo muy segura de sí misma.

—No lo creo. —Hablé por primera vez desde su monólogo de "paz." —Yo no tengo nada que ver con ustedes.

Al decir eso, se agachó y la vi escribiendo en una de las servilletas del café.

—Toma esto. —Me lo entregó una vez que hubo terminado y me miró con tristeza. —Ojalá esto te haga recapacitar. —Me sonrió débilmente y se fue de allí con la cabeza gacha. De verdad que esta chica era algo bipolar.

Alcé la servilleta para leerla y me sorprendí con su contenido.

"_La memoria se pierde, pero el corazón jamás olvida."_

Esa frase.

Esa frase ya la había escuchado, pero no recordaba dónde ni cuándo; intenté recordar más a fondo, pero de momento me llegó un dolor de cabeza terrible, sentía que me explotaba.

Me encogí tratando de que el dolor se fuera, pero no lo hizo; el dolor comenzaba a incrementar, sentía como que mi cerebro se partía y veía todo borroso.

Comencé a soltar pequeños gemidos que, segundos después, se volvieron gritos de dolor.

— ¿Señorita, se encuentra bien? —Escuché como el mesero se acercaba a mí y me hablaba, pero yo oía su voz demasiado lejana.

— ¡Niña! —Gritaba un señor, a ese paso vi cómo la gente se encontraba a mi alrededor, todos tenían una expresión de preocupación y miedo.

_Si supieran que podrías matarlos a todos en menos de un minuto._

Mi cabeza me seguía taladrando mientras que una señora llamaba a una ambulancia. En mi mente surgían imágenes borrosas, como si fuera una película mal grabada.

Varias escenas pasaron por mi cabeza en segundos, pero yo sentí como si fueran años. Las imágenes eran en el orden en que las había vivido. Primero me vi a mi misma como una niña de siete años, que era la edad más temprana que podía recordar, corriendo por mi pequeña casa, aseándola para cuando mi madre, Reneé, llegara.

Luego aparecía yo, un poco más grande, como de unos trece años; estaba haciendo mis deberes del colegio. Me veía bastante concentrada.

El escenario cambió y de repente estaba yo en Forks; mi padre, Charlie, se encontraba viendo la televisión y tomando cerveza. Seguramente esperando que preparase la cena.

Cambio de escena, me encontraba ahora en la cafetería sentada en mi mesa habitual junto a Jessica Stanley, Ángela Webber, Ben Cheeney, Mike Newton y Lauren Mallory. Alrededor de nosotros había más mesas que se encontraban llenas, una de las que más llamó mi atención fue una en la que se encontraban sentados cinco chicos demasiado atrayentes.

Su piel era blanca como la nieve y sus rostros perfectos; sus cuerpos parecían haber sido esculpidos por los dioses y sus ojos eran magnéticos, parecían pozos de agua que te seducían para que te sumergieras en ellos.

Me miraban diferente a los demás, todos me veían como una celebridad y, en cambio ellos me observaban con curiosidad, pero sin impresión o admiración, simplemente me miraban.

Yo los observaba de reojo, me provocaban intriga y algo de miedo.

La imagen se difuminó y ahora me encontraba en una casa muy bella, una que reconocí como la de los Cullen. Tenía hechos algunos cambios, pero en sí la casa permanecía intacta en la actualidad.

Y ahí estaba mi antigua yo al lado de Edward, mis ojos tenían un brillo especial cada vez que lo miraba, uno del que ahora carecía.

Mi yo humana sonrió.

No lo podía creer. Era feliz. Ahí yo era feliz.

Tenía ganas de llorar y de que mis lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas, pero eso nunca más podría ser.

Mi vida inmortal con los Vulturi nunca fue perfecta, no hay vidas perfectas y eso lo comprendí desde hace mucho, pero ahora entendía la razón del sentimiento de vacío en mi interior.

La escena se difuminó y ahora me encontraba yo en la casa Cullen otra vez, pero en esta ocasión estaba toda la familia en la habitación del primer piso. Todos iban vestidos muy elegantes y había una mesa con un hermoso y grande pastel. De repente yo bajé las escaleras, seguida de Edward y Alice me abrazó.

En mi corazón sentí un calorcito muy agradable, no sabía lo que era pero me gustó y quería volver a sentirlo.

La escena cambió y ahora estaba yo en el bosque con Edward, él me estaba hablando, pero yo no podía escuchar lo que me estaba diciendo.

De momento a otro la respiración de mi yo humana comenzó a volverse pesada mientras que Edward se acercó a darme un beso en la frente y después marcharse, sentí un apretujón en mi frío corazón.

Luego vi todo de muchos colores, todo esto resplandecía fuertemente. Sentí como si hubiera muerto y mi espíritu volviera a mi cuerpo, me sentí viva por primera vez desde mi conversión.

—Ya despertó. —Escuché que decía una voz muy dulce.

— ¿Bella? —Abrí mis ojos lentamente y parpadee; frente a mí se encontraba Carlisle con la bata del hospital. — ¿Te encuentras bien? —Su rostro tenía una mueca de preocupación.

—Sí. —Susurré. — ¿Qué me paso? —Me levanté de la cama, pero fue una mala idea. —Todo me da vueltas. —Me quejé agarrándome la cabeza.

—Tranquila corazón. —Dijo Esme angustiada, quien se encontraba parada junto a mí.

—Nadie sabe qué fue lo que te pasó. —Comenzó a explicar el patriarca de los Cullen. A este punto pude darme cuenta de que toda la familia, junto con Jane, se hallaba allí en la habitación. —En el momento en el que te desmayaste una señora llamó a la ambulancia. Por suerte nadie se dio cuenta de tu falta de respiración.

—Pero, ¿cómo…? —Balbucee.

—No sabemos cómo es que te desmayaste, para un vampiro es imposible perder el conocimiento. —Explicó pensativo.

—Yo no perdí el conocimiento. —Anuncié mientras me levantaba completamente y me dirigía hacia Jane. —Comencé a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza y luego ya no estaba en la realidad; me encontraba recordando. —Dije de mala gana, pues se cumplió lo que tanto querían. Todos levantaron la mirada y me miraron asombrados, ahora me sentía estúpida por haberlo negado todo. —Estuve consciente todo el tiempo, solo que viendo imágenes de mi vida humana.

—Entonces… ¿estabas consciente de todo lo que pasaba a tu alrededor? —Me preguntó Edward, lo miré. Sus ojos ahora me parecían más hermosos que antes.

—No… —Respondí ausente. —Estuve desconectada de todo mientras veía mi pasado. —Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de desechar esos recuerdos.

— ¿Ya recordaste? —Preguntó Alice de manera fría y me percaté de que lo hacía a propósito.

—Sí. —La miré, sus ojos se notaban apagados. —Pero eso no cambia nada. —Sonreí triste, todo había cambiado ahora, ellos ya pertenecían a mí corazón, se habían vuelto mi familia.

— ¿Por qué? —Medio dijo y medio gimió Edward, sus ojos se notaban tristes.

—Porque soy una Vulturi. —Contesté mientras posaba mis ojos en los suyos. —No puedo renunciar a lo que he sido solo por un capricho. —Negué con la cabeza.

— ¡Claro que puedes! —Respondió Alice. —El problema es que no quieres. —Me dijo acusadoramente.

—Alice. —Me acerqué a ella. —Te quiero. —Le dije mientras sonreía. —Siempre lo he hecho. —Ella parecía querer llorar. —Pero entrar a la guardia Vulturi no es algo que puedes dejar fácilmente. —En sus ojos noté la incomprensión.

—Bella, si es por no querer ponernos en peligro sabes que no debes preocuparte. —Chilló con una voz muy aguda, era terca, justo como la recordaba.

—Entrar en la guardia Vulturi es un compromiso. —Escuché a Jane hablar seriamente. —Una vez que entras no puedes salir, pues nuestro corazón y lealtad pertenecerá siempre a nuestros amos. —Dijo mi amiga solemnemente. —El tan solo hecho de abandonarlos ellos lo considerarían traición hacia nuestra raza y eso Bella lo sabe.

—Jane. —Dije con voz apacible. —Sal de la habitación por favor. —Le pedí y ella me miró preocupada. —Estaré bien, solo ve. —Le sonreí con tristeza. Una vez que hubo salido comencé a hablar.

—Recuerdo todas las cosas que he vivido con ustedes. —Caminé por la habitación y ellos se sentaron escuchándome atentos. —Las buenas y las malas. —Sonreí irónica. —Pero no por eso volveré con ustedes tan fácil —Negué. —Aunque quisiera no podría, Aro, Cayo y Marco están demasiado apegados a mí, no me dejarán ir tan fácilmente. —Les hablé con sinceridad.

—Bella, por lo menos haz un esfuerzo. —Inquirió Emmett con seriedad. —No pareciera que lo estés intentando siquiera. —Me reprochó.

—No lo voy a intentar, pero no porque no los quiera, sino porque sé que esto no terminará bien chicos. —Suspiré.

—Necesito que me dejen a solas con Bella. —El anuncio de Edward me sorprendió. —Por favor. —Todos comenzaron a salir de la habitación con una expresión de tristeza, otra vez.

Miré al antiguo amor de mi vida, sus ojos permanecían sin vida y su rostro lucía demacrado y pálido.

—Bella, necesito que me respondas algo. —Se acercó a mí lentamente. — ¿Aun me amas? —Preguntó mirándome a los ojos y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

Sentí un cosquilleo en la piel que estaba en contacto con la suya y mi respiración se volvió errática. Traté de no mirarlo a los ojos pero fallé en el intento.

—Bella, por favor… —Suplicó afligido, no quería responder pero mi corazón no resistió esa expresión.

—Sí.

— ¿Qué? —Se quedó atónito.

—Sí, aun te amo. —Le contesté tímidamente.

—Yo también. —Sonrió feliz, sus ojos refulgían con alegría. Eso era lo que me gustaba, verle sonreír.

Se acercó lentamente a mi rostro y rozó sus labios con los míos, cerré los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había saboreado su boca.

Sus manos bajaron lentamente de mi rostro hacia mi cintura y me apretó ligeramente contra su cuerpo. Su lengua rozó mi labio inferior pidiéndome permiso para profundizar el beso. Abrí mi boca, dejando entrar su frío aliento; su lengua recorrió cada centímetro, mientras que la mía hacía lo mismo con la suya.

Nuestras lenguas pronto se acariciaban violentamente y mis brazos le rodearon, mis manos recorrieron su espalda haciéndole gemir en mi boca.

Sentí sus manos acariciar mi cintura y mi cadera mientras que mi cuerpo reaccionaba a su tacto. Era como sí mi cuerpo supiera a quién pertenecía.

Seguimos besándonos y al mismo tiempo le empujé hasta que él quedó sentado en la cama. En un rápido salto mis piernas rodearon su cadera. Sus manos me acariciaban la espalda, pero llegó el momento en el que sus dedos se toparon con mi sostén; lentamente lo fue desabrochando y, una vez sin la prenda, sus manos dejaron mi espalda y recorrieron mi estómago hasta llegar a mis pechos. Suspiré, extrañaba su contacto.

En ese momento nuestras bocas se separaron, pero él no se detuvo pues sus labios recorrieron mi rostro hasta llegar a mi cuello.

Sus manos seguían haciendo un excelente trabajo con mis pechos, pues los apretujaba y acariciaba mis pezones y estos se endurecían más con cada caricia.

Comencé a soltar pequeños gemidos, la sensación era indescriptible, nunca había tenido estas sensaciones con los demás hombres con los que había estado.

Mis manos estaban ahora en su pecho y comenzaron a bajar hasta llegar a su pantalón, lo necesitaba. Mis bragas estaban ahora empapadas y mi sexo palpitaba dolorosamente.

Le desabotoné el pantalón y le bajé el cierre, pronto mi deseo se vería cumplido.

Alice

Ya había pasado una hora desde que habíamos salido de la habitación. Desde aquí todos podíamos escuchar los gemidos que soltaban mi hermano y mi mejor amiga (que bien sonaba eso).

Emmett sonreía pícaramente y Jane se quejaba.

Sonreí.

Como acababa de observar, ella sabía que yo ganaría la apuesta.


	11. La Guardia Vulturi

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer; yo solo juego con ellos. La historia en cambio sí me pertenece (;_

_**N/A:** Hola, ¿qué tal? Sí, lo sé. Quieren matarme y no las culpo, actualmente me estaba durmiendo mientras escribía esta nota, estoy que me muero de sueño, pero toda esta semana he estado escrito capítulos largos de algunas historias mías. Actualmente me lleva dos días escribir cada capítulo, así que no esperen que escriba para dentro de una semana, sino de dos, pues de todas maneras me operarán las muelas y estaré sin hacer nada más que, claro, escribiendo. Un gusto saludarlas, si es que todavía están ahí. ¿Podrían dejar un comentario diciéndome si les ha gustado? Bueno, sólo para opinar o para hacerse presentes. Nos leemos pronto._

_Pdt: He juntado capítulos y los he perfeccionado un poco, sólo porque me estaba empezando a confundir, además de que necesitaba una buena revisada de ortografía este fic. Bueno, ahora sí me despido._

* * *

**Capítulo 10. La guardia Vulturi**

Luego de haber salido de la habitación, Edward y yo nos veíamos felices y también íbamos abrazados, por lo que cuando nos encontramos a Jane y a los integrantes de la familia Cullen afuera pude apreciar el rostro sonriente de Alice y la mueca triste de Jane. Entonces lo recordé.

Esa maldita apuesta.

Corrí a velocidad humana hasta donde se encontraba Jane y la abracé. Ambas nos sumergimos en nuestra burbuja personal, hasta que escuché a alguien aclararse la garganta.

—Lo siento. —Dijo separándose de mí. —Tenía que haberte conseguido a alguien más rápido, porque ahora… —Se detuvo horrorizada.

—Ya olvida esa estúpida apuesta, Jane. —Dije algo irritada.

— ¡No! —Alice dijo inoportunamente. —Quedamos en algo y hay que cumplirlo. —Mencionó Alice orgullosa de sí misma.

—Escucha Al, Jane es mi hermana, he vivido con ella muchas cosas y no la voy a dejar por alguien que se fue sin despedirse hace setenta años. —Le dije fríamente provocando que se entristeciera.

—Pero… lo hicimos porque Edward nos lo dijo, yo no quería dejarte. —Su voz sonaba triste.

—Entonces ahora comprende que lo hiciste y que Jane es también una persona muy importante para mí. —Dije con dureza.

Pensó por unos momentos.

—Está bien, te libero de la apuesta. —Dijo a regañadientes. No se le veía muy contenta pero supongo que decidió mejor no protestar.

—Bien, ahora si me disculpan debo hablar con Jane de trabajo. —Dije poniéndome seria nuevamente. Emmett, Edward, Jasper y Alice (no sabía dónde diablos se había metido Rosalie) asintieron y nos dejaron solas, saliendo del hospital. Renové mi escudo alrededor de nosotras para verificar nuestra seguridad.

Observé a Jane y vi que su rostro era de seriedad y preocupación, sabía de lo que íbamos a hablar.

—Jane, estás consciente de que los Cullen tienen al humano, ¿cierto? —Le pregunté cautelosa. Asintió. —Y de que debemos matarlo o en todo caso llevarlo con Aro para que sea parte de la guardia. —Dije mirándola a los ojos.

—Sí, estoy consciente. —Respondió sonriendo. —Lo que no termino de comprender aun es, ¿cómo demonios le haremos para convencer a los Cullen de que nos lo entreguen? Ya sabes, con su protección a la vida humana creo que nos va a ser muy difícil. —Hizo una mueca graciosa.

—Sí, y por otro lado está la familia Vasiliev, tenemos que vencerlos antes de que sean en verdad un problema para los Vulturi. —Añadí con cansancio.

—Lo sé, pero no podemos seguir haciéndolo solas, debemos pedirle a Aro que nos envía a Alec, Félix y Demetri, es nuestra única oportunidad. —Dijo con pesar. Suspiré. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?

—Bien, tú te encargas de llamar a Aro y yo… —Dije haciendo una pausa. —Debo ir a interrogar a Ariane y hablar con los Cullen para llegar a una tregua. —Dije convencida. —Dejaremos de asistir al estúpido colegio humano y nos centraremos de lleno en esta misión. —Finalicé decidida.

—Piensas irte después de esto, ¿no es así? —Inquirió Jane triste.

—No lo sé aún, supongo que podría intentarlo. —Dije dudosa.

—No creo que Aro, Cayo y Marco tomen bien tu partida, junto con Alec y conmigo eres una de los miembros de la guardia más importantes. —Negó con la cabeza sin poder creer que Aro me fuera a dejar salir.

—Lo sé, pero quiero tratar de llegar a un acuerdo con él, espero poder hacerlo. —Suspiré derrotada.

Luego de eso ambas nos dirigimos a hacer lo que fuera que tuviéramos pendiente, me imagino que Jane había ido a llamar a Volterra mientras que yo iría a casa e interrogaría a Ariane, obviamente por las malas.

Al llegar luego de un rápido viaje por el bosque, entré sigilosamente y verifiqué que estuviera allí, sentí su olor inundar toda la casa, pero estaba más concentrado en la oficina que Jane y yo utilizábamos para guardar y archivar asuntos confidenciales, pues aunque no estuviéramos en Volterra teníamos que seguir haciendo todo el mugroso papeleo.

Me alarmé. Si ella estaba en esa habitación significaba que había revisado hasta el último pedazo de información acerca de los Vulturi.

Rápidamente corrí hasta allí, pero no encontré ni rastro de Ariane, por lo que cerré la puerta con llave y me fui directo a la planta de arriba.

Busqué en todas las habitaciones, pero a pesar de eso no logré encontrarla.

— ¡Mierda! —Maldije golpeando la pared y dejando un hueco al instante. ¿Cómo demonios habíamos podido pasar por alto el hecho de que la habíamos dejado aquí sola con toda esa información?

— ¿Y ahora por qué tan enojada? —Preguntó una voz detrás de mí, me giré y vi a Ariane sonriendo con falsa inocencia.

Estaba tan furiosa que al segundo ya estaba frente a ella tomándola del cuello y aplastándola contra la pared.

— ¿Qué demonios…? —Exclamó con los ojos abiertos.

—Me vas a decir ahora mismo por qué anduviste revisando nuestras cosas a menos que desees morir… pronto. —Añadí con una sonrisa macabra.

—Yo… yo… te juro… —Trataba de formar una frase coherente sin éxito alguno.

—No me jures nada, sé muy bien lo que tratabas de hacer Ariane. —Gruñí enojada.

—No. —Negó con la cabeza desesperadamente. —No es lo que piensas.

— ¡Cállate! —Dije con voz autoritaria. Esa voz normalmente la usaba para entrenar a los neófitos que me encomendaba Aro o para desmembrar a alguien en un juicio. Una cara muy diferente de mí. —Ahora mismo me vas a decir todo lo que sabes acerca del clan ruso, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas. —Exigí viéndola a los ojos llenos de terror.

—Bien, tranquila, te lo diré eventualmente, sólo necesito algo de… —Intentó razonar, pero yo ya estaba lo suficientemente molesta como para escuchar.

—Nada, me lo dirás ahora o esperaremos a que llegue Jane. —Amenacé sonriente al ver el temor en su mirada. —Sabes que a ella le gusta jugar.

—No… ¡Por favor! —Me rogó asustada. A pesar de que me dio lástima, seguí atemorizándola.

—Y sabes muy bien cómo le gusta jugar a Jane, a menos que quieras saber por experiencia propia… —Seguí hablando mientras ella comenzaba a temblar. —Nosotras solamente te desmembraríamos, te medio quemaríamos, te volveríamos a torturar… —Y así hasta que soltó todo debido a la presión.

— ¡Está bien! Te lo diré todo, ¿contenta? —Alegó con ojos llorosos. —El clan Vasiliev, o como ellos se autodenominan, una familia; está conformado por cuatro integrantes: Mica Vasilieva, Alexey Vasiliev, Yekaterina Kuznetsova y Pavel Kuznetsov. —Dijo para después suspirar. —Los cuatro se han aliado con un clan amigo de los Cullen para lograr obtener información acerca de este chico humano, Gabriel Fellon Ivanóv, quien es hijo de madre rusa y padre americano, pero él no lo sabe debido a que su padre, jamás le contó acerca de su madre, Katia Ivanova. —Rodó los ojos. —Lo cual es una idiotez, porque ahora el muchacho no sabe acerca de su pasado y de quién desciende.

— ¿De quién desciende? ¿Qué es él? —Pregunté curiosa.

—No lo sé, pero seguro no es humano. —Sonrió burlonamente. —Obviamente no puede serlo, no después del despliegue de poder que tiene en situaciones complicadas. —Negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué tipo de despliegues? —Pregunté ya impaciente.

—Es increíble que no sepas acerca de ellos, si tú y tu amiga Jane presenciaron uno al momento de la persecución. —Fruncí el ceño tratando de recordar, pero no lograba ver lo que había pasado esa noche. —Adivino, también a ti te ha dejado borrosa la memoria. —Soltó una carcajada.

Pero era imposible dejar borrosa la memoria de un vampiro y aún más imposible si yo tenía mi escudo mental siempre sobre mí. ¿Cómo carajos…?

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

Así como Alice había declarado haber sentido una brecha en mi escudo físico, por eso había logrado verme n sus visiones de nuevo. Entonces eso significaba que… había bajado la guardia.

—Mierda. —Murmuré con la realización en mi rostro, seguramente.

—Sí, apuesto que ya te has dado cuenta, ¡qué inteligente eres! —Dijo con gracia fingida, apreté más su cuello en señal de advertencia.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes? —Pregunté acercando mi rostro al suyo.

—Sí. —Me aseguró, pero aun así me dio un gesto algo nervioso, lo que me hizo dudar

— ¿Estás segura? —Volví a preguntar, pero esta vez forme una hilera de agua en mi mano y la metí por su boca, llegando a su garganta y ya ahí la hice densa y afilada, lo cual debió desgarrarle las cuerdas vocales momentáneamente.

—No… —Logró susurrar, pero sin haber tenido oído súper desarrollado seguro ni ella se habría podido escuchar.

—Dime lo que sabes. —Ordené haciendo más grande la masa de agua con un sólo movimiento de mi mano.

—De-ten... te. —Suplicó moviendo las manos desesperadamente en su garganta, arañándose y rasgándose la piel. Sonreí.

A decir verdad mi poder era cruel en ocasiones. Y eso me gustaba. ¿Cuántas veces no había hecho lo mismo, tanto en humanos como en vampiros, y los había obligado a que se desgarraran la garganta? Era sublime presenciarlo y Jane también lo disfrutaba.

Cuando estuve segura que si la torturaba un segundo más se arrancaría la cabeza irremediablemente, disolví el líquido y dejó de sentir la presión desgarradora, respirando dificultosamente y echándose a llorar a mis pies.

No abrió la boca después de eso y lo comprendí, pues no podía hablar.

—Vamos, iremos a dar un paseo. —Dije tomándola del cabello bruscamente y arrastrándola. Me dirigía a la casa Cullen con ella a rastras golpeando los árboles y soltando alaridos.

Al llegar a la entrada, toco el timbre y espero a que me abran. Esme lo hace minutos después.

—Hola, querida. —Saluda sonriente y me deja pasar.

—Por favor… No… —Murmura Ariane débil, causando a Esme tomar una exhalación de asombro.

— ¿Quién es ella, Bella? —Me pregunta curiosa.

—Una vampira problemática. —Dije tirándola contra el piso. —Ahí te quedarás a menos que quieras que vuelva a hacer lo mismo de hace rato. —Amenacé con crueldad en la mirada.

Al tenía a Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y Edward observando mi espectáculo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunta Jasper sin dejar de mirar a Ariane.

—Nada, sólo nos divertíamos un poco, ¿no es así, Ariane? —Pregunté sonriendo y matándola con la mirada. Ella asintió enérgicamente y asustada.

—Bella… —Habló Alice reprendiéndome. Rodé los ojos.

—Está bien, estaba interrogándola en mi casa, pero creí que no era suficiente porque no pienso que me esté diciendo toda la verdad. —Suspiré. —Así que necesito tu ayuda, Edward —Dije pestañeando coquetamente sin cesar.

Emmett soltó una carcajada.

—Vaya, Eddie. —Dijo divertido. —Incluso Bella tontea contigo. —Todos comenzamos a reírnos, a excepción de Edward, que estaba peleando con su hermano acerca de su sobrenombre.

—Bien, chicos, paren ya. —Dije, llamando la atención de todos en la sala. —En verdad apreciaría que me ayudaras.

— ¿En qué te puedo servir? —Dijo sonriendo.

—Mira, yo trataré de sacarle la información de una manera poco… ortodoxa. —Admití. —Tú sólo debes leerle la mente y ver si hay algo que pueda sernos de utilidad.

—De utilidad, ¿cómo…? —Dijo indeciso.

—Tratamos de averiguar sobre Gabriel. —Todos se tensaron. —Y lo que lo involucra con la familia Vasiliev, un clan ruso que amenaza con destruir a los Vulturi. —Añadí no sabiendo si sería bueno decirles o no. —Y si ves algo sobre cómo es que ella sabe esa información también sería útil.

—Bien. —Dijo después de segundos de pensarlo.

—Está bien, comencemos. —Dije volviéndome hacia Ariane, pero viendo que intentaba salir corriendo rápidamente me puse frente a ella y la agarré del cabello nuevamente. — ¿Qué te he dicho querida Ariane? —Dije acercándola a mí.

—Lo s-s-siento. —Sollozó asustada.

—No caigan en su juego, esto me lo ha hecho antes. —Intervine al ver las miradas de compasión del grupo. —Bien cariño, esto sólo te dolerá un poco. —Comencé a crear un chorro de agua y lentamente lo acerqué a su boca, que se mantenía cerrada al igual que sus ojos. —Creo que te dolería menos si abrieras la boca, pero ya que quieres hacerlo por las malas… —Sonreí. Metí el chorro de agua por sus oídos, lo conduje hasta llegar a su cerebro y ahí fue donde comencé a hacer que el agua se hiciera densa, casi como gelatina y luego que comenzara a congelarse, creando cuchillas que se enterraban en su cerebro.

Comenzó a gritar desesperadamente mientras se aferraba al piso. De reojo pude apreciar a Jasper tirado en el piso, sintiendo su dolor.

—Lo siento, Jazz, lo había olvidado. —Me disculpé poniendo mi escudo físico alrededor de él para que no le llegara ningún sentimiento.

Suspiró aliviado.

—Gracias, Bella. —Sonrió y el rostro de preocupación de Alice cambió a uno de desconcierto.

— ¿Eso es lo que ocasiona tu poder, Bell? —Preguntó haciendo una mueca al ver a Ariane retorcerse y chillar.

—Sí. —Contesté. —Por lo regular las personas que someto a este tipo de tortura terminan por volverse dementes y antes de finalizar su tortura se arrancan la cabeza, tratando de sacarse lo que les he metido ahí dentro. —Me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Y tú ya sabes cómo se siente? —Preguntó Rosalie con desaprobación en su voz.

—Claro, lo intenté conmigo antes que con nadie más. —Dije sonriente.

—Oh. —Exclamó Rosalie para luego volver a ignorarme.

—Edward, ¿has podido ver algo? —Pregunté girándome hacia él.

—Unas pocas cosas, pero su mente permanece nublada por el dolor mayormente. —Dijo, parecía concentrado.

—Bella, mira. —Señaló Esme con voz horrorizada a Ariane, quién comenzaba ya a rasgarse la piel de la cara y el cuero cabelludo junto con unos mechones alarmantes de cabello. Disolví el agua al ver lo desesperada que estaba.

Se puso a llorar y se arrastró en el piso hacia mis pies.

—Por favor… Te lo suplico. —Me rogó con la mirada, más yo no cedí.

—Me dirás hasta el último pedazo de información que sepas sobre los Vasiliev y el humano, ¡ahora! —Ordené.

—Ellos me matarán. —Chilló con más intensidad sobre mi pierna.

—Pues yo te torturaré toda la eternidad si es necesario. —Hablé con mi voz dura y autoritaria.

Los Cullen me miraban sorprendidos.

—No… —Susurró temblando.

—Levántate. —Pedí con fingida dulzura, pero con un toque de amenaza bien captado.

Se levantó y me miró a los ojos, temblando de pies a cabeza.

—Te perdonaré la vida, te daré un lugar en la guardia si es necesario. —Prometí. —Pero debes decirme todo, absolutamente todo, lo que sepas de ese clan. —La miré a los ojos. — ¿Entendido? —Asintió asustadiza.

Luego de ese martirio, por parte de ella, por supuesto; nos sentamos en la pequeña sala de los Cullen a discutir. Estábamos a media confesión por parte de Ariane cuando mi teléfono sonó.

Contesté al segundo timbrazo.

—Aló. —Saludé cordial.

—Isa, Aro ya había enviado a Félix, Alec y Demetri ayer por la tarde, dice que ya deberían estar ahora en casa, iré hacia allá para recibirlos. —Suspiré con pesadez.

—Yo estoy en la casa de los Cullen trabajando en el asunto A. —Dije sabiendo que ella entendería muy bien de qué le hablaba.

—Muy bien, vamos para allá —Contestó rápidamente.

—No, Jane. ¡Espera…! —Intenté negarme, pero la muy astuta ya había colgado.

—Vendrán aquí, ¿cierto? —Puse expresión de pesadumbre y asentí a la pregunta de Alice.

—Lo lamento, Jane a veces es algo impulsiva. —Me disculpé mirando a todos apenada.

—No te preocupes, hace tiempo ya que no tenemos visitas adecuadas. —Habló Esme contenta.

Le sonreí aliviada.

Como media hora después, Jane ya había llegado con los chicos y Ariane ya había desembuchado toda la información.

—Hola chicos. —Saludé. —Qué gusto verlos.

—Hola a ti también, Isabella. —Saludó Félix cortés. Alec y Demetri asintieron.

—Jane.

—Is. —Nos saludamos mutuamente.

—Así que esta es la chica que tanto problema les ha traído. —Declaró Alec burlándose.

—Sí, podría decirse. —Asentí divertida.

— ¿Y ya te ha dicho lo que necesitamos saber? —Preguntó Félix.

—Sí, ha sido muy útil. —Sonreí misteriosamente.

—Entonces ya podemos deshacernos de ella. —Afirmó sonriente Demetri.

— ¡No! —Gritó Ariane alterada, levantándose en el acto. —Me has dicho que…

—Lo sé, te he dicho que te unirías a la guardia. —Asentí pensativa. —Y lo harías si en efecto, tuvieras algún don. Pero viendo que no tienes ninguno… —Fingí tristeza.

—No puedes hacerme esto. —Me dijo con voz llorosa. Los Cullen me miraban alarmados.

—Bella, ella ya ha cumplido con lo prometido, no puedes dejar que la maten. —Me rogó Esme acercándose a Ariane.

—Lo siento, Esme. —Me disculpé. —Pero es mi trabajo.

—Bella, por favor… —Pidió Edward mirándome a los ojos.

—Lo siento tanto, Edward, pero no puedo hacerlo. —Negué con la cabeza, teniendo el pesar en mi corazón de haberlos decepcionado. Jane y yo nos miramos. Fue como si se hubiera visto todo esto a cámara lenta. No supe cuándo, pero de un momento a otro Jane y yo ya nos hallábamos dando la orden.

—Félix, Demetri. —Dijo Jane.

— ¡Denle una segunda oportunidad! —Rogó Esme. Jasper agarraba a Alice de la cintura y la abrazaba fuertemente, no queriendo que viera ese acto.

—Los Vulturi no damos segundas oportunidades. —Declaré finalmente. Casi podía escuchar el corazón de los Cullen romperse en mil pedazos, eso dolió.

—Mátenla. —Ordenó Jane finalmente.

—No toquen a los Cullen. —Advertí peligrosa. —Quien lo haga se las verá conmigo. —Los miré amenazante. Asintieron y se acercaron a Ariane, quien estaba abrazada y escondida detrás de Esme.

Félix tomó a Esme entre sus brazos y la retuvo, ella luchaba por llegar hasta Ariane y Rosalie lo hubiera logrado si no estuviera siendo sujetada por Emmett.

Demetri tomó a Ariane del cuello, la levantó y acercó sus labios a su cuello.

—Despídete de este mundo, neófita. —Se burló en su oído para después bajar sus labios a su cuello. Esme se retorcía y me rogaba para que no le hicieran daño, que era tan sólo una niña. Sí, sólo una niña con demasiada información es su poder, desgraciadamente.

—Hazlo ya, Demetri. —Dije sintiendo mi frío corazón retorcerse.

— ¡Ah! —Ariane soltó un grito desgarrador para luego quedarse en silencio para siempre.

Había sido rápido y certero. Pero eso no justificaba el hecho de haberla matado. Por primera vez en setenta años me sentía mal por matar a alguien.

Cuando todo hubo terminado y Félix ya había quemado las cenizas de Ariane, me giré hacia los Cullen.

—Lo lamento tanto. —Me disculpé. —No debí haberla traído aquí. —Cerré los ojos fuertemente. —Espero que algún día lo comprendan, pues ella poseía información que, en manos equivocadas, nos hubiera tenido a todos nosotros muertos en un instante.

Asintieron.

—Está bien, pero necesitamos tiempo para digerirlo. —Confesó Esme con voz rota. Su rostro estaba escondido en el pecho de Edward, quien abrazaba a su madre amorosamente. Carlisle debía seguir en el hospital.

—Nos vemos. —Me despedí, los demás ya se habían marchado a casa en un intento de darnos privacidad.

Me marché de la casa Cullen triste, no sabía si me perdonarían algún día, esperaba que no. Su seguridad era más alta manteniéndose lejos de mí.

Llegué a casa y juntos todos comenzamos a conversar sobre lo que había descubierto.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que ha dicho la chica? —Preguntó Jane curiosa.

—Ha dicho que la familia Vasiliev está conformada por cuatro integrantes, Mica Vasilieva, Alexey Vasiliev, Yekaterina Kuznetsova y Pavel Kuznetsov. —Respondí a medias.

— ¿Por qué los apellidos de las mujeres se les agrega una "a" al final? —Preguntó Félix confundido.

—Porque así es en Rusia, las mujeres solteras pueden decidir si quieren el apellido de soltera o de casada y en todo caso cualquiera de los dos debe llevar una "a" al final, indicando que es un apellido femenino. —Expliqué.

—Eso es estúpido. —Opinó Alec.

—En realidad, no lo es. —Dijo Jane. —A mí se me hace muy práctico, así sabrás a quien se dirigen, a la esposa o al esposo. —Sonreí. Yo había pensado lo mismo.

—En todo caso, esta familia planea secuestrar al humano llamado Gabriel Fellon Ivanóv, hijo de padre americano y madre rusa, la cual según sé se llama Katia Ivanova, nombre de soltera. —Aporté a las sospechas.

—Entonces podríamos encontrar su historia familiar en la base de datos. —Afirmó Jane pensativa.

—Exacto. —Asentí. —También creo saber la razón por la cual te paralizaste y no pudiste perseguir a Gabriel. —Le hablé a Jane. —Él posee inmensos poderes, seguro uno de ellos es paralizar, otro por lo que sé es hacer borrosa la memoria, pues no lograba recordar con exactitud la escena. —Abrió los ojos terroríficamente.

— ¿Ha podido traspasar tu escudo? —Preguntó alarmado Alec.

—No del todo, sino hubiera olvidad completamente aquel suceso. —Negué. —Pero seguro que puede afectarme también a mí, aunque sea en menor grado. —Supuse.

—Si es cierto todo esto, debemos capturar a este chico cuanto antes y llevarlo ante Aro. —Razonó Demetri.

—Lo sabemos, pero no es tan fácil debido a que los Cullen lo protegen Y Aro no ha dado señales de querer herirlos aun. —Intentó calmarlos Jane, a lo cual agradecí con una mirada.

—De todas formas deberíamos hacer la búsqueda de este chico, Demetri podría intentar encontrarlo. —Sugirió Alec.

—No podría intentarlo, voy a lograrlo. —Se quejó Demetri para luego concentrarse. Todos esperamos pacientemente hasta que terminara. —Está aquí en Forks, pero no veo con exactitud el lugar. —Trató de concentrarse más, su falta de resultados nos estaba poniendo nerviosos a todos.

— Demetri, ¿no necesitas que…? —Comencé a preguntar.

—No, estoy bien, sólo déjenme concentrarme. —Habló una vez y luego se volvió a sumergir en el mundo de su don. Todos nos dispersamos y comenzamos a hacer diferentes tareas; Jane investigaba las bases de datos sobre la madre de Gabriel, Félix había ido a registrar los papeles del único colegio que había en Forks y unos cuantos más de Seattle. Alec había ido a cazar, pues aseguraba no haberlo hecho en un buen rato, mientras que yo esperaba a que Demetri lograra su cometido.

Sí, lo sé, yo hacía demasiado. Nótese el sarcasmo.

—Lo tengo. —Murmuró Demetri. Voltee a verlo.

— ¿En serio? —Pregunté sonando incrédula.

—Por supuesto, ¿o acaso desconfiabas de mí? —Dijo sonriendo juguetón.

—Nunca. —Le aseguré tocándole la mejilla y sonriéndole. Con él era de las pocas personas que me daba el lujo de mantener una amistad, o más bien hermandad. Él me cuidaba, aunque no en exceso sabiendo que yo podía defenderme muy bien por mí misma. En cambio yo sí lo defendía a capa y espada en cuanto lo necesitara.

Luego de eso salimos de allí en busca de Gabriel. Según Demetri él estaba en Port Ángeles. Por lo que, una vez que habíamos salido, dejando una nota a los chicos informándoles a dónde iríamos, fue que comenzamos con un incómodo silencio.

Carraspee para llamar su atención, y él lo sabía perfectamente, seguro ningún vampiro le creería a otro vampiro que necesitaba aclararse la garganta, era algo muy estúpido.

Supuse que se hallaba molesto por algo cuando vi que sólo me dio una mirada de reojo, alzó la ceja sarcásticamente y luego volvió a su actitud inexpresiva y silenciosa.

Cuando ya estaba harta de tanto misterio fue que decidí preguntarle.

—Bien, ¿qué sucede? —Hablé de forma cauta, sin querer alertarlo de alguna manera.

—No te sigo. —Respondió, en su rostro había una expresión neutra, pero no dejé de notar el ligero toque de enfado. Fruncí el ceño, preocupada.

—Tú sabes muy bien de lo que te estoy hablando. —Le dije demasiado brusca. —Algo te sucede, te he notado distante desde hace ya varios meses. —Mientras hablaba mantuve mi mirada en la carretera, no queriendo mirarlo por miedo a decirle cosas que no tenía necesidad de escuchar y luego sentirme culpable.

—Lo siento. —Murmuró agarrando el volante más fuerte. —Desde aquella misión en Francia me siento extraño y he estado pensando. —Abrí mis ojos, mirándolo sorprendida. No creí que aun recordara aquel incidente, en realidad no esperaba siquiera que lo fuera a mencionar alguna vez.

—Eso ya ha pasado Dem. —Suavicé mi tono acariciando su brazo de una forma que esperaba fuera confortante. —No puedes pasarte la existencia eternamente sumido en la culpa. —Le di una sonrisa triste.

—Lo sé, pero aun así, me siento como si fuera una mierda después de lo que le hice. —Cerró los ojos un segundo. Recordaba vagamente lo ocurrido en Francia, yo apenas llevaba un año en la guardia y no tenía experiencia alguna en ese tipo de cosas, no me habían dado mucha información, sabia lo necesario y punto.

Tal vez había sido por eso que no podía comprender del todo la sensación de Demetri, o porque en esa época de mi existencia la recordaba llena de odio.

—Ella estaba en el momento y lugar equivocados. —Sugerí molesta de que pensara eso.

—Is, ambos sabemos perfectamente que si yo no hubiera estado en su vida, Geraldine jamás habría muerto. —Suspiré pesadamente. Si bien era cierto, no había manera de culparlo, quiero decir, el chico se había sentido culpable por sesenta y nueve años, digo, eso debería de ser suficiente castigo.

—Sí, admito que su vida se volvió complicada desde el momento en que tú ingresaste en ella, ¡pero por dios, hombre, fuiste lo mejor que le pasó en la vida! —Exclamé sonriendo. —Todavía recuerdo esa sonrisa tonta que se formaba en su rostro cada vez que te miraba, era muy extraño que al segundo sus ojos se volvieran tristes. —Me quedé pensando. —Siempre supuse que era por no poder estar contigo en público. Digo, no es por echar más leña al fuego, pero con tu puesto en la guardia y ella siendo humana no darían una muy buena imagen para Aro, Cayo y Marco.

Pensó por unos minutos mientras veía que ya estábamos llegando a Port Ángeles, nos había tomado una hora gracias a la velocidad con la que Demetri conducía.

—Creo que debí transformarla… —Meditó unos segundos. —Siempre pensé en hacerlo, tenía planeado convertirla e ir a Volterra para pedir que la aceptaran en la guardia. —Sonrió melancólicamente. —Nunca tuve la oportunidad. —Su rostro hizo una mueca de dolor. —Creo que ni siquiera le dije lo mucho que la amaba antes de que esos malnacidos la asesinaran.

—Dem, hay veces en las que me siento culpable de haberte dicho que no lo hicieras, ¿sabes? —Ambos nos miramos a los ojos. —Eras y eres como un hermano para mí, me sentía celosa de que alguien más obtuviera tu atención. —Parecía avergonzado por un momento. —Pero entonces Jane habló conmigo, me dijo que no era necesario que estuviera celosa, que tú me querías mucho. —Admití algo avergonzada bajando la mirada.

—Y es cierto Is, jamás dejaría de quererte. —Me aseguró con dulzura.

—Lo sé ahora, pero en ese tiempo yo era muy insegura, lo sabes bien. —Asintió. —Entonces siempre me sentí mal por no apoyarte en esa ocasión. —Ya habíamos aparcado en un mini súper de Port Ángeles. —Quería disculparme, porque también comparto la responsabilidad de que no seas feliz.

—No lo haces, ¿por qué mejor no olvidamos este tema? —Alegó y luego la conversación dio otro rumbo. —El chico se encuentra en alguna parte de aquí, pero gracias a su poder no he podido localizarlo con exactitud. —Se lamentó mirando los alrededores.

Suspiré resignada.

—Supongo que debemos buscarlo a la antigua. —Repuse alzando las cejas. —Ven, te indicaré si siento su rastro. —Dije saliendo del auto y comenzando a caminar, uniéndoseme él casi al instante

No supe cuánto tiempo caminamos, pero seguro había sido mucho porque el cielo ya se había tornado oscuro y la gente escaseaba en las calles.

Dimos vueltas a todo Port Ángeles, pero sin encontrar ni rastro de Gabriel.

—Creo que debemos irnos, Jane, Alec y Félix nos están esperando y quizás tengan respuestas. —Dijo girándose y caminando hacia el estacionamiento donde habíamos dejado el auto. Estaba por seguirlo cuando siento una mezcla de olores.

—Demetri… —Llamé en voz baja, pero estaba segura que me había escuchado. Lo escuché ir hacia a mí y detenerse a mis espaldas. No le presté mucha atención, seguí concentrada en no dejar caer mis escudos, tratando de proteger al mismo tiempo a Demetri.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bella? —Preguntó una voz susurrante en mi oído. Me tensé. Giré mi cuerpo para encarar al sujeto, pero al girarme ya no estaba, ni Demetri tampoco.

Comenzó a inundarme el pánico, estas personas eran peligrosas y Demetri estaba expuesto a ellos sin mi escudo en él. De pronto vi una figura de un auto aparecer a lo lejos. De inmediato vi quien era el que conducía. Me alivié al ver a Demetri sano y salvo. Llegó hasta mí y se detuvo.

— ¿Por qué no me has seguido? —Preguntó algo molesto.

—Lo siento, me distraje. —Me excusé, mirando hacia el callejón oscuro en donde había captado los olores, eran dos olores conocidos y combinados, como si uno estuviera muy cerca del otro.

Sabía que uno de los aromas pertenecía a Gabriel, pero el otro me era familiar y al mismo tiempo desconocido. Suspiré, lo mejor sería dejarlo para otro día, ahora lo más importante era ver si alguien había descubierto algo. Además, los olores ya se habían ido.

Subí al auto estando pensativa, no hablamos en todo el camino de regreso a casa, tenía mucho en qué pensar.


End file.
